In Sweet Scene of Serene
by saradasama
Summary: I am Liliana il Grazioso Merlo Turan, and I have just married Luscinia Hafez. I don't know him, nor he me; but together an hour ago, we had saved thousands of lives by sacrificing the rest of ours. It was that thought only that led me to speak loud and clear, "I do." [LuscLili]
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing. All characters belong to Range Murata. The following contents are purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only, without any intention of infringing upon any copyright.

**Important A/N: **I realize that Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing is too new-ish for people to actually start making fandoms; I didn't find any LuscxLili fanfic when I googled it. So I thought it was about time to make something for this fandom, in hopes that other people will be inspired by my work to write more about this couple.

You should also know that I'd originally put up this story from another account of mine but unfortunately that account is in the process of being wiped clean. So this story is being posted again from this account and will be continued from here. I sincerely apologize for your inconvenience! Enjoy!

* * *

_A Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing Fanfiction_

**In Sweet Scene of Serene**

Chapter I  
Prologue

* * *

Startled, Liliana blinked and discovered that she had spaced out yet again. The knocks on the door were persistent. She turned from her spot by the window where she has been standing for the past few hours and walked at a graceful pace towards the door. Her eyes remained glued on the ground, following her own delicate footsteps.

As she passed the huge mirror reaching to the roof, she stopped; her eyes darting up to take a peek at the reflection. The importunate calls of the maid seemed to fade away as she found herself unable to look away from the sight.

A tall and lithe figure stared right back at her. The flowing golden hair was set in a traditional yet elegantly stylish twist. The front hair was parted from the middle and twisted into two loose buns from either side and tied to the back. The upper part of the hair puffed up in a way that it almost looked like a golden bow held in the middle by a miniature gold ornament and a Chinese fan-like headdress protruding from the back. The rest of the hair was let out to cascade down freely. A gold tiara perched on top of her head with two black horns like things on either side which elongated into two thin strips of transparent cloth that acted as the veil.

Liliana's eyes were drawn to the face; the sharp pale face embellished by make-up to hide any flaw, if there was any. On the slightly wide forehead was three purple lines proportioned exactly at the middle. The eye-brows appeared thinner than ever. The eye-lid was colored in a light shade of pink and the eye-lashes were darker and heavier than usual with all the mascara. Her lips were painted in a profound alluring red shade; it almost looked as if blood was pouring out of gnawed lips. However, it was the eyes that pierced though the mirror, the azure pools looking like the clear blue sky that emerged after a storm.

Instinctively Liliana took a step towards the mirror; this time the elegant pure white robes came into view, bordered by rich gold, red and purple embroidery the robes hugged her curves naturally.

Her trembling pale fingers shot forward to touch the mirror. For a moment she hesitated, doubtful whether she should touch it or not, fearing that the gorgeous illusion would vanish even at the lightest stroke.

Liliana kept her eyes glued on her fingers as they came in contact with the smooth, cold surface of the mirror and traced a swirling pattern on it before looking back up at the girl beyond the glass. No, it hadn't faded as she dreaded it would. Boldly she dragged her fingers up to where the cheeks were, imagining the soft and smooth texture of the skin.

She cracked open her eyes and realized that she was smiling faintly. Not quite understanding her own motives, she looked at the lady in the mirror uncertainly.

She stood there and watched as long line of black began to form down the girl's cheeks. Liliana blinked and snatched her hand away from the mirror as if her skin had been burnt. Hesitatingly, she brought her slightly shaking hand up to her own cheek, watching out of the corner of her eyes as the girl in the mirror did the very same.

She felt the hot tears cascading her cheeks and quickly wiped it off, careful not to smear it across her painted face. She glanced down at her fingers, they were indeed stained black. She expectantly looked up to the mirror hoping to see a smile of assurance on the deep painted lips; instead a similar look of anticipation stared back at her.

For a moment she felt the intense urge to strike down the mirror; maybe watching the pieces of glass tumbling down would make this cramping feeling that was building up in her chest go away.

Her eyes widened at the train of her thoughts and she immediately frowned at her destructive thoughts. Since when did she have such dangerous thoughts? Again, like many a times in the past few hours, her thoughts felt like a stranger's to her own ears.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out for a long time. It was something that helped her relax. She struggled to collect her thoughts and calm her racing mind and at length she was able to lock much of the strange thoughts in the back of her head. But the void in her mind was much worse.

She clutched at her chest, feeling the thumps against her skin; it was strange and it wouldn't calm down. She tried again and again to breathe in and out in hopes that in time it would work, but in the end she gave up when her heart wouldn't stop beating against her chest just as erratically as it had been for the past couple of hours.

Sighing, she snapped open her eyes and looked back up into the mirror to meet her own gaze. There she was. She could barely recognize her own face... The reflection in the mirror was just as much of a stranger as her uncontrolled thoughts.

It was odd how just yesterday morning she had peered down at her own reflection without the faintest pulse to strike it down and instead a smile had adorned her lips in anticipation of the day that lay ahead... And now everything had reversed; now everything felt foreign, looked foreign!

Narrowing her eyes at the reflection, her eyes flashed and a look of feral rage crossed her face before she bought her hand down to strike. Cracks began to spread out over the surface like a web as it contracted on impact before beginning to shower down with a loud sound that echoed throughout the walls.

A strange sense of satisfaction rose through her at hearing the piercing sound and suddenly her heavy heart seemed a little lighter than before. She was panting slightly; her forehead was strewn with sweat. She looked down at the mess at her feet. The carpet was strewn with thousands of pieces of broken glass glittering up at her as the light shined down on them; it was like they were provoking her very soul. Thin ropes of blood were trickling down her right hand as they fell on the carpet, coloring it red.

Anger hit her out of the blue and she didn't even give it a good thought and just let her unstable mind take over. Gritting her teeth, she bended over and picked up a shard of the broken glass and looked it over, a piercing pain cutting deep within the muscles of her right arm.

Slowly she shifted the object to her left hand and dropped her injured arm to her side not wanting to incite further pain in it. With the tip of her fingers she tested its sharpness and was pleased to see the blood drawing out of her fingertips at the slightest touch; it would do.

She turned the shard over in her hand for some time, nicking her palm in the process, but the pain only lasted for a stinging instant and was nothing compared to the stabbing pain in her right arm. She bought the sharp object up to her eyes, watching the reflection of her maddened glazy eyes on it... It was truly fascinating how something as insignificant as it could cause such pain...

And just like it caused pain, it could also take away the very pain. A choked laugh escaped her throat. It was ironic.

Slowly she played with the shard for a few moments before stopping abruptly. Yes, the pain was growing very intense now; she couldn't even move her right arm. Licking her lips, her eyes flashed as she decided that it was finally time to take away the pain. She slowly raised the shard to her neck.

One swift movement was all it would take... Not liking the hesitation in herself, she cursed herself. Move, move, move, was all her mind screamed. She could hear the footsteps down the corridor running towards her. Steeling herself she brought her hand closer towards her throat...

The door was flung open violently, the force throwing her off her feet and the shard slipped from her hold. No!

The ferocious scream didn't make it past her lips as she jerked out of her trance with a jolt, her eyes rolling. Unconsciously, her hands clutched at her chest; her maddened heart bringing a sense of calm over her for the first time. Dizzily her hand went to the nape of her neck to feel something wet there, yet there was no pain.

"Hime-sama!"

Fahreen, her maid's, panic stricken cry seemed to come from every direction. She looked around frantically searching for the source of the voice. She tried to keep her eyes open but found it too difficult as a curtain of haziness fell over her orbs. Everything was a blur of colors. The voice calling out her name over and over again was muted out. Everything seemed to slow down; getting slower and slower by the moment.

'It will soon stop,' she promised to herself.

Someone tugged at her hand, and she immediately clutched on it for dear life, not caring who it belonged to. Someone...no, Fahreen, was telling her something but she couldn't hear it. She just looked at the maid blankly, her eyes wide and sharp.

Fahreen pulled her off the ground, and she found herself moving across the room with agility that she didn't think she possessed at the moment. Everything felt so light; she felt light like if she let go of the hand holding her she would just float away.

She didn't spare a glance backwards as she was led away from the mess and restored to the seat by the window; her favorite place, as Fahreen went out of her sight. The adrenaline pumping throughout her veins diminished just as suddenly as it had appeared, making her knees buckle.

The sight of the vast blue on the sky immediately brought a peace to her mind that no other could; it was a mechanism that had developed within her over the time. Slowly the feral look dissolved from her eyes as its natural shade of coolness seeped into them. Her movements were alarmingly numb as she tried to inch forward towards the window, longing to feel the open air against her face.

All thoughts flew out of her mind as soon as the light breeze caught her face, fanning out her light locks around her face. For the first time she felt all her troubles dissolve from within her heart; it was like the wind blew it as far away from her as it could. A faint smile touched her lips as she raised her eyes to the sky.

The sky was a clear blue, just the shade after a storm had blown over.

Finding her voice at last, she told the sky sadly, "I wish it all were a dream gone bad..."

She closed her eyes to the sky, wishing that she could close her eyes to everything else just as effortlessly. Absentlymindedly, she stroked the golden plate of the wing shaped tiara perched on her forehead, searching for a sense of comfort.

Tomorrow would bring her a whole new life; and it was a daunting sensation, the feeling of the unknown. It made her tighten her grip on the ornament unconsciously.

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Since this is like the _FIRST _LuscxLili fanfic to be put up on , I guess I shouldn't be expecting any reviews any time soon, ne? But if any of you out there are reading this, please leave a comment or two if you can. It is hard to write a story for a fandom that's not even there.


	2. A New Life

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing. All characters belong to Range Murata. The following contents are purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only, without any intention of infringing upon any copyright.

**A/N: **First of all, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Harry's Tardis, my very first reviewer of this story (which doesn't even have a fandom) when this story was still up from on my other account!

And other than that, take note that the following chapters will follow Liliana's point of view until and unless I say otherwise.

* * *

_A Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing Fanfiction_

**In Sweet Scene of Serene**

Chapter II  
A New Life

* * *

"Liliana-hime! Liliana-hime!" The calls were desperate and I felt someone shake me. I moaned and stirred, a sudden and excruciating pain enclosing my head and setting it on fire.

"What do you want?" I managed to ask groggily and slowly opened by eyes, the bright incandescent lights blinding my sight momentarily.

"Liliana-hime," I distinguished the voice as my most loyal maid, Fahreen's. She continued, "Please do get up!"

I didn't feel like getting up, not after that dream that had been haunting me constantly for the past two days- light or night. I didn't respond to Fareen's request.

I knew very well I couldn't go back to sleep now that I have awoken; besides, lately insomnia was paying regular visits to me. Well, I certainly felt flattered! Neither did I want to wake up, in dread of what more torment I would have to face. I preferred having nightmares about my sucky life to the alternative of having to face the real thing. At least the nightmare is just a fragment of imagination- but not quite.

I pulled up the duvet over my head and instantly felt a pain shoot up my arm. Hissing at the stinging twinge, I brought up my hand to my eyes for a closer inspection. A number of tiny scars zigzagged around the wrist, still sore and pink.

Instinctively my other hand went to caress the nape of my neck, wincing as it stung from the light touch. The scar was bigger than the ones on the wrist and it itched as much as it stung. Although I couldn't see it, I could tell it had probably also tinted a shade of baby pink like the ones on my wrists.

"The tailor sent your dress early in the morning. There is not a scratch on it. It looks perfectly new," Fareen was saying, and I wished I didn't have to listen to her fake cherry voice. I groaned in a reply.

"Liliana-hime, please get up. It's time to get ready. It's a big day after all." Fareen's voice was down unlike her usual enthusiasm and it echoed the emptiness that I felt inside me.

"...Has the day finally arrived?" I knew the answer to my query, but dreaded the affirmative answer nonetheless. Fareen seemed to take pity in my sorrow and didn't reply; probably more frightened to admit the truth to herself than to me.

Instead I saw her give a shaky nod of confirmation as she hastily turned away from me, whether to brush off the tears in her eyes, or something else, I would never know.

I sighed, "... I'd like to have some fresh air."

Fahreen didn't comment, but it was clear that she was well aware of what my version of 'fresh air' entailed to. She nodded and took the hint to make herself scarce.

Like always, running to my dead mother with my bag of problems seemed to be the soundest thing to do. She had never failed me before, and a talk with her was all I needed, I was convinced. Mother would surely guide me on the right track.

_In sweet scene of serene skies I turn to find a crack in the light,  
The darkness slowly seeping in,  
The truth of the mad world lay within..._

Stepping out in the palace grounds, it seemed fairly early. The morning breeze was fresh and crisp, all kinds of birds chirping in the distance. I took in a deep breath, savoring the feeling and trying to memorize it to my heart. A sharp cry of an eagle up ahead made my eyes shoot open and blink at the early rays of sunlight.

Picking up the length of dress, I began to walk forward in a hurried pace. It was a path that I could go through even in my sleep. Before long, I was looking up at the dull cemetery gates looming in the shadows of the fading night. I pushed the iron door wide open and its rusty iron made a sharp screeching sound in protest.

Not even sparing the other sections a glance, I mechanically made my way over at the section where the bones of my royal family were laid to rest, their souls watching over them. My mother, bare and old with age, still stood out against the dozen other ancient ones. A thick bed of green had enveloped her gently.

Seating myself on the cold stone path beside mother's grave, I once again lost the track of time, drowned in my screams of insanity. I wanted to tell my mother of everything; how this wasn't fair and how I could see this one decision ruining my entire life as I could only stand by and watch.

How could I knowingly, destroy my own life; give up everything that I had ever known for the sake of something that could bring me nothing more than sorrow? Is this what being a princess entailed to; a life-long condemnation to unhappiness?

I longed to ask my mother how she did it. Did a thousand ways of escaping cross her mind as well, just as it were in my mind? Had she also had the urge to turn tail and keep running until she was in some far away land, like I was having at the moment? Did she too think that she was condemning herself to a life-long worth of sorrow by coming to the agreement that she came? I had no way of knowing.

No matter how many troubles I brought to my dead mother, seeking for solutions and sometimes finding them in my own heart, I couldn't escape the truth that my mother was gone. Dead. I was never going to find the answers that my heart held.

I looked down upon my mother's head stone. It was covered by moss but I could still make out the carved words. Suddenly I couldn't help it anymore. I choked out in a whisper, "Mother?" I caressed the earth where her head lay, "I don't know what to do anymore."

_The cries of the ghouls traveled through,  
The shivers wracking my body into a bruise..._

I made my way up to the palace, trying my best to look like I haven't spent the last hour or so sobbing beside my mother's grave, tethering on the brink of insanity and indecision. I paused and looked up at the clear blue sky, just my favorite shade, trying to feel the peace vibrating from the depths of it.

"Liliana!" There was a familiar voice booming from somewhere behind me, getting closer and closer. But I didn't look away from the sight that granted me peace, even if only for a slight moment.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man demanded, his voice shaking from force he put in it, as he finally came to stand just a step behind me.

"Father," I acknowledged quietly, still not facing him.

"What are you doing roaming around in a time like this? Surely you're not planning on doing something foolish." His voice was strained with anger that was very rare coming from him. But it didn't intimidate me like it could have under any other occasion. I didn't answer.

He frowned, "Why are you not replying? Is this a way to treat your father?"

I had to bite back the retort, alarmed that I had even considered talking back to my father. It horrified me. What was I doing? What was I becoming? I didn't feel like myself anymore.

"Is there anything to say?" I quietly asked instead. I couldn't help the sadness that seeped into my tone, hoping that my father wouldn't take note of it. But he noticed it and the look in his eyes softened immediately.

"Liliana..." He took a few steps forward until he was standing right beside me, "Talk to me."

I didn't know what to say. What was there to say? Whatever I said wouldn't change all these; the motions has already been set. There was no way out.

My father watched me hesitate, struggling with my conflicting thoughts. He closed his wizened eyes and heaved a long sigh, "Are you still not seeing eye-to-eye with the Council's decision?"

I froze, and without looking at him nodded curtly. He followed my train of sight to peer into the unfathomable blue sky.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

I shook my head faintly, "No. There is nothing to talk about."

"Hime, you are a princess. It is your duty to sacrifice selflessly for your people and country. Carry out your duty with pride, it will bring you more happiness than you can imagine..."

I doubted it. For I could hardly imagine what I was going to do in the name of my nation could ever bring me one ounce of happiness. But of course I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say, the decision has been made already.

"It brought your mother her happiness," he added quietly, but it caught my attention anyways.

Lowering my lashes, I willed myself to accept all of it.

I was faced with two choices- either to live a life with strangers or to live a life where I felt like a stranger to myself. My thoughts and face were only the beginning; from now on everything would be a stranger to me... This world, the people, the wind, and even the sky would be a stranger to me, whichever choice I made.

I suddenly noticed that the usual bustling of the crowd was missing as only a few were seem roaming around at the early hours.

I guessed that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing that people had finally decided to sleep in, even considering the special event that was meant to take place in a few hours time. My people were fast asleep curled in their beds, not having to be worried about another bomb or two falling off the sky any moment, destroying their lives forever.

No, they could finally sleep in and sleep as long as they wanted in peace, knowing that they were at last safe from the war. I should be happy, I found myself advising my wayward heart. And it seemed to be enough to put my conscious at rest. Just like that, I decided I would do it.

I had to do it.

It was my duty to my nation, to my family and to my own conscious.

For the sake of my nation, for the sake of my family's honor and for the sake of my sanity, I would do it.

I wondered if I would wake up tomorrow to see the world in the same way as today. Perhaps not. The thought alone made sobs began to make their way up my throat but I pushed them back. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry.

_In sad scene of sorrowful skies I turn to find no precious speck of light,  
The darkness surrounds all..._

I first knew that I was going to get married two days beforehand the day. I had no choice in the matter. But I guess I should have expected it seeing that I was the eldest daughter of the King of Turan.

It went a lot like this.

My country Turan and another, Ades, was in the middle of a bloody war. Ades, of course couldn't bother less if things weren't going so well at our end, but as it turned out, Ades, herself, wasn't able to do much progress in the war either. Meaning, this war could drag on and on as long as it was deemed necessary.

Like every other war, this war that had been waging between us for quite a while, required a lot of sustenance, resulting to severe losses of valuable resources in the economy that apparently, Ades had the good mind of saving. Apparently, as it turns out, one of Ades's aim is the efficient allocation of resources.

Therefore, Turan's High Council and the Ades Federation sat together to brainstorm on how to save whatever sanity people had left within their brains, save some lives on both frontiers and save the resources that they valued oh-so-much. After two weeks of negotiating, they came up with the simplest solution they could find.

The simplest way to dissolve this war was to unite these two countries in by a treaty. The best way to do that is, apparently, to take a prestigious family from either side, search until you find an unmarried, decent human being and get them married, without bothering to know their opinion in the matter whatsoever.

And I just happened to be wandering at the wrong place, at the wrong time; effectively reminding everyone of my existence, my royal status and my un-attachment.

I should have done something when the Council disclosed their decision; kicked up my non-existent temper, or pleaded mental instability, or just plain disrespected one of the Ades representatives (because nothing ticks them off like insolence).

But I didn't do anything of the sorts.

Instead, I had only nodded like a threaded puppet. Much later I had the lack of good sense to take an attempt at suicide. Not that I was successful, clearly. But really, if I had my way I would be anywhere other than where I was standing at the moment.

So in the act of being seriously indecisive, I found myself walking down the aisle escorted by my father in all my glory, towards a man I had never before in my life laid my two eyes on.

Thousands of people I didn't know on either side of me cheered, probably in the excitement of the war finally concluding. Or, to keep me from turning and running as fast as I could towards the nearest exit that I could find. But I had to marry this man, I had to. I was going to stop a war. I was going to save innumerable lives with this marriage. It was a small price to pay to ensure the lives of my beloved.

Coyly, I lifted my gaze from the floor where it had been fixed since I had entered, and studied the man I was walking to.

The first thought that came to my mind? I don't know, but he seemed rather hot to me.

And he was. He had the whole tall and mysterious aura going on for him. From his pure white hair, the lightest blue eye while an eye-patch covered his left eye, to his pointed face, all made blood creep to my already painted cheeks. However, I was surprised, but all the same satisfied to see a small frown marring his chiseled face. I was relieved that he was not pleased to see me, which made two of us. It seemed like I wouldn't need many excuses to keep to myself.

I stole small glances at him throughout the ceremony. This was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with, whether I liked it or not, and I believed I did not. But my people in Turan would be safe. People didn't have to wake up to the sound of cannons, or march to war with their lives at stake. Families could stay together. Thousands of innocent lives would be saved. Turan would be safe from the jaws of Ades Federation.

"_It is your duty to sacrifice selflessly for your people and country. Carry out your duty with pride, it will bring you more happiness than you can imagine._"

My father's voice reminded me in the back of my head. I highly doubted that _this_ life that I was committing to could ever bring me even an ounce of happiness, yet my father's words was the thought that led me to speak loud and clear.

"I do."

_The lies turn out to be the truths,  
The cries of the others in my womb..._

I am Liliana il Grazioso Merlo Turan, the princess of the Kingdom of Turan. And I have just married Luscinia Hafez, Premier of Ades Fedaration. I don't know him, nor he me; but together an hour ago, we had saved thousands of lives by sacrificing the rest of ours.

No matter how much I tried to convince myself it was worth it, I couldn't escape the truth. And what the truth was, I didn't like it.

"Hi," a voice said which made me look up. A handsome blonde man in Ades General uniform was standing before me, grinning ear to ear.

"Hello," my voice was meek and hesitant. People from Ades had been glaring at me and I tried not to glare back at them, reasoning with myself that I was a stranger to them and that gave them the right to glare at me all they wanted.

"I'm Sorush." He offered his hand and I accepted it cautiously.

"I'm Liliana Tura-" I caught myself, "Liliana Hafez."

Sorush smiled as if he understood. He was still shaking my hand and with the free one, he indicated to the grandeur courtyard of the Ades Palace, where we were standing in, "This," he said dramatically, "is the Palace of her Excellency Augusta, home of several Ades Generals, one really uptight Ades Federation Council, and one certain prick."

"Prick?" I asked quietly as I withdrew my eyes.

"Yeah," his face mimicked seriousness, "And I'm sorry to say that you, Liliana-hime, have just wedded him."

I laughed softly at the blond man's joke and he soon joined me. Maybe Ades people were not so bad after all. At least I would have one friend in this hellhole.

Sorush tilted his head, studying me. "So, you're the Princess of Turan right?"

Pursing my lips I suddenly felt self conscious once again among so many Ades citizens so I opted a simple nod. Sorush laughed a carefree laugh that made me conclude that he laughed a lot. He shook his head as if he understood my insecurities.

"Well, Liliana-hime no Turan welcome abroad Ades."

I tried not to grimace, but some insinuation was probably spotted on my face, because Sorush laughed his deep laugh once again and patted my shoulder lightly, "You'll get used to it soon enough, don't worry."

Reassuring, I thought. Sorush waved to someone across the courtyard and excused himself. I watched my new friend, my only friend, walk away. I suddenly felt very lonely. I missed my friends at Turan, my family and my little sister Millia. I missed Turan.

Most of all, I missed being where people didn't glare at me. As much as I wanted to, I didn't glare back. I was only a stranger in their world. I had no idea what rules or customs they followed. They didn't want me anymore than I wanted them.

But we were stuck with each other, and we'd just have to deal with it.

"Let's go."

My heart almost jumped out of my chest. Luscinia was at my side, looking at me with his ever so indifferent expression. I waited for my heart to stop pounding. But it showed no such sign.

"Go?"

"To our room."

My heart sped up again. Our room. Not his, not mine, ours. I was not ready for this. But I followed him anyways. What choice did I have?

The sun was setting; orange and pink hues descending on the horizon. People all around were drinking and chattering. Is this the joy of a war coming to an end? Their smiles cheered me up a bit, even if not much. My afflictions suddenly felt a lot more worthy.

People parted and made way for us as Luscinia led the way. The militia saluted him, the ladies clinging on their arms bowing politely to him. I tried to match Luscinia's firm steps, my own steps a bit more unsteady for my liking. I was well aware of all the eyes fixed on me, following my every step. I was extra cautious not to trip by any chance. I didn't want to be a laughing stock in Ades anymore than I was certain that I already was.

We passed the courtyard and made way for the eastern direction, the crowd getting thinner and thinner as we neared wherever that we were going. Before long it was only me and my husband. I sneaked a glance up at him. We stood in front of the towering gates of what I assumed was now going to be my 'home'.

Luscinia halted, probably allowing me to take in the scene, but I was too busy remembering to breathe in and out to notice all the splendor. He glanced back at me before sweeping his way towards the gates. Fumbling with the hem of my sleeves, I took a few hesitant steps forward.

"Are you coming or what?" Luscinia was nowhere in sight, but his voice reached me, slow and firm, guiding me to him.

There were twenty or so different hallways we walked down. I did my best to remember the way we came, giving up after a few minutes. The place was too huge and too same looking for my memory.

Eventually we made it to our room. Like the rest of the place, it was huge. Unlike the rest of the Palace, it was bland. All of the hallways had been elaborately decorated and polished. Expensive handmade portraits hung and tapestries every few feet or so, and there were flowers in vases on tables everywhere.

Our room was roughly nine hundred feet by nine hundred feet. A double king bed split the room in two. On one side, there was a towering book shelf covered with books, a dresser with a huge mirror. On the other were all of my stuffs.

Someone had unpacked my bags already. A huge dressing table was set up with all of my brushes, hairpins, perfumes and other cosmetics were laid out neatly and accordingly already, just the way I liked. The fact that they had taken care to perceive my penchant, made me feel a little sure of this huge step that I had taken. One glance at the wardrobe showed my clothes, hanging neatly in the closet.

He followed my gaze, "If you want anything switched around, tell the maids."

"It's fine."

Collecting my stuff, which took some time, I entered the washroom.

I had gotten married at three o'clock on the afternoon of October 18th at the age of nineteen and was stuck in a place where very few people liked me. I was a stranger to my husband, and he was a stranger to me.

As I let my gorgeous wedding dress pool my feet, I had the powerful urge to scream. Blocking out all thoughts, because I knew it would only provoke tears from my eyes, and I'd vowed not to cry on this day, I tried to relax my body under the steaming hot water.

When I exited, Luscinia went into the washroom. I took the chance to change my bath robes and get into a new set of decent nightie. I stepped before the mirror, it reflected my face.

It didn't seem as unfamiliar as it did in the past few days. And my mind seemed more in control of my thoughts. I seemed more like myself. Probably because I had chosen to live in a world of strangers rather than being a stranger to myself in a world I was familiar with. It was far better to be myself, in spite of whichever hellhole I was stuck in.

Getting all those fancy styles off my hair took a long time, and getting the tresses to untangle took some more minutes before I was finally able to simply braid it and go lay down on the bed. I'd more than a feeling that sleep would refuse to come to me tonight.

He came out of the washroom soon after, turning off the lights on his way.

I felt the feathery mattress sink further as he joined me in the bed. As I thought back to this dreaded day it didn't seem as bad as it sounded. Sure, Millia and father were now in Turan and I was so, so far away from them... I blinked and brought my fingers to brush my lashes.

Tears, I bitterly smiled as I stared at my moist fingers in the dark. But by then it was too late to remind myself of my vow, because tears were already gushing out. And all I could do was make sure the tears were silent and didn't disturb him.

I stayed up most of the night, crying silently. By the time the early rays of sun peeked through the curtains I had fallen into a light trance but awoke by the quiet sound of the door shutting close after Luscinia as he exited our room.

I didn't want to talk to him; I was determined to hate my new husband. My blood-shot eyes closed and I fell into a dreamless trance on my new bed, in my new house.

Later in the morning I would meet new people and start living in a new place, because, whether I liked it or not, my new life had begun.

The beginning of a sweet scene of serene.

_The bruise on my body eternal on my skin  
And the nightmares shall begin!_

**To be continued**

**A/N: **The poem featured was collected from Quizilla, and is called "In Sweet Scene of Serene" by MemoLawliet. And it is obviously the namesake of this story! Do leave a review if you can!


	3. Rules in my Husband

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing. All characters belong to Range Murata. The following contents are purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only, without any intention of infringing upon any copyright.

* * *

_A Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing Fanfiction_

**In Sweet Scene of Serene**

Chapter III  
Rules in my Husband's House

* * *

Four days later, I woke up with a jolt, drenched in sweat and taking in deep shaky breathes. I was alarmed at first by the unfamiliar room, but slowly and painfully reality crashed down on me mercilessly like every other time these last four days.

I was married.

And what was worse, my nightmares were starting to get worse. From a psychological perspective, it all made sense. I had undergone a drastic change in my lifestyle without a choice. Everything I had ever known was suddenly yanked out of my arms and I was thrown into a pit.

A gloomy, boring and solitary one, mind you.

After the fourth morning of waking up with a sweating body and killing head, I decided to take some pills. Pills that would help my sleep and pills that helped a throbbing head.

I groped around the bed side drawer in search for a medicine box but could find none. Clutching my agonizing head, I slowly got up from the tangled mess of blankets and staggered into the washroom. That's where the medicine boxes were kept, right?

I blinked as my eyes focused in and immediately discovered a small medicine box. Smiling in victory I forced it open messily and bought out whatever my hands lay on first.

"Gomenasai, Hime-sama. I didn't mean to intrude..." The voice made me whirl around to see an alarmed maid dresses in a fancy maid-uniform.

It took a second to sink in my brain, as it registered I smiled forcefully and said hurriedly, "No, no. It's okay..."

For some reason the maid's shocked expression didn't abscond her face and it took a few stunned moments before I realized the cause. I doubtlessly looked a damsel in distress about to commit suicide by slitting my throat, or perhaps the veins of wrist, with the blade between my fingers. I felt like hitting my head against the wall?

I sighed, "Look, it's not what it looks like."

_It winds on and on  
Playing its mournful tune  
Throughout the day and nighttime  
And from July to June  
The sad truth simply resonating  
From the fiery pit within._

I had somehow calmed down the maid and learned her name; Tanya. I had explained the situation to her and she looked suspicious nevertheless. She said that she had come in the first place to serve my breakfast, which according to her, Luscinia had ordered her to.

I remembered questioning myself for the last three days about how the breakfast that waited for me every morning on the bed-side table, even got there. But I had dismissed the thought, assuming that it were the maids' duty to see that their Premier's wife was properly fed and didn't go hungry.

I had never wasted a second to think that my husband could actually be the one behind it all; to take the time and the care to see that I was being fed properly... I didn't know what to feel, touched or indifferent by the gesture that was so small but could mean so much.

Whatever my heart thought, my mind obviously didn't agree with it. After knowing the truth behind it, I couldn't touch the food that I had no qualms about gulping down for the last three mornings in all my ignorance. All I could bring myself to do today was to only gulp down the glass of cool water.

After that, Tanya helped me into one of my dresses. The last three days, with nothing to do, I'd taken the care to dress elegantly in order to represent myself gracefully. But there weren't as many people wandering around the palace during the day as I'd thought there would be. It was mostly the maids, butlers, cooks and such.

So today I instructed Tanya to help me into a plain pale blue dress, much to her silent displeasure. I didn't care about presenting myself elegantly anymore and just wanted myself to feel home despite feeling like an outcast. Besides, like I said there weren't many people around to see me. I'd a feeling that people had better things to do than peeping on the Premier's consort, or they were just highly displeased with me being here. The later sounded more reasonable to me.

I decided to pull my hair into a simple elegant braid and hung it out in front. Tanya insisted on the many headdresses, saying that as the royal wife of the Premier, I had to prepare myself elegantly, but I turned it down. Instead clipped on my usual circlet; the gold ones like wings. It was the only thing that felt remotely home in this foreign place.

There was another reason why I chose to dress simply. After being coped in our room for the better part of the last three days, I thought I could benefit from a little fresh air. And getting familiar with the place that I now lived in, and would continue to live in for the unforeseeable future, and possibly the rest of life, didn't strike as a bad idea either.

I may have not discovered much about the endless different hallways that looked pretty much the same to me, but by the next few hours, I undoubtedly discovered that rumors spread rapidly around here in Ades. Or, Tanya harbored more hostility towards me than she let on. But one thing was certain; the sharp glances that the rumor evoked, would prove to make any of my plans of blending in more difficult than I'd originally anticipated.

Even though at first I'd tried my best to pay little attention to the way their heads snapped towards me as I passed by or the murmurs that followed my wake, soon it proved to be getting on my nerves. And so wondering of what other trouble this rumor could bring me, I had no other choice but turn back on my heels and retreat to my husband's –no, our quarters.

Well, I didn't like any of them either, I thought sardonically although I could very well understand the motive behind their rudeness.

To them Turan was as much a criminal for taking away their families' and friends' lives, as Ades was to Turan. And it was only natural for them to regard Turan's princess just the same. They probably called me a witch for stealing their beloved Premier's right side. That thought swayed my mood; well, not that I'd wanted to do this!

But it was true. My new husband, it sounded bitter in my mouth, was highly respected among the Ades people. His views and goals were cherished. Even within the circle of the Five Generals, he was appreciated and supported as a worthy Premier. I have heard that even the Empress herself favored him over the others.

I knew a great lot about Ades in theory, seeing that I was a princess of a land that was locked in war with Ades over quite a few years. From its geography to their system of governance, it had been my duty to know all about this piece of land the best I could.

But there had been one thing that I didn't know about Ades, not even in theory. In fact, neither did the rest of the world. Anything even remotely linked to their Empress that they held so dear to them, has always been handled with the utmost care and almost never made it past the Palace walls. Rarely, information about the Imperial Empress would reach our ears and even then we had no way of knowing if it were indeed fact or myth.

The only thing that anyone could ever confirm as a fact, was that the Empress was young. But as to how young she actually was, no one had a clue. Because she never participated in public events as far as anyone was aware, was never televised and was kept well protected within the boundaries of the Capitol. Instead, my husband was in charge of carrying out her duties in person.

So it didn't come to me as a surprise that the Empress was fond of Luscinia, after all who would be foolish enough to hand over the authority of an entire kingdom to someone they didn't trust? So I found the fondness that the Empress had for Luscinia only natural. But what did surprise me was that she hadn't come out to the wedding; you'd think that she would have wanted nothing better than to witness her favorite soldier's big day.

I laughed to myself at the thought. I didn't really think that the day could be described as his 'big day' now did I? Sure it was my big day since I'd taken a big leap out of the only life I knew and entered a new one and of course, like all girls who like to think of their wedding day as the big day, I think so too to some extent. But I was sure that to Luscinia, it was just another day!

Now that I think about it, the Empress's lack of appearance doesn't seem so odd. Seeing that there were many people attending the wedding from my nation, which would still be considered an 'enemy' until the actual finalization of the treaty in pen and paper, it was only proper to hide the Empress away.

The realization made me frown to myself.

In my absent mind, I'd gotten myself lost again. And so I discovered myself venturing into yet another enormous room, similar to the other extravagant ones I'd seen before. Losing my way didn't shock me much and I only made me sigh in defeat. Even when I'm focusing intently, I can barely wrap my mind around these confusing hallways and turns. Never mind when I'm actually deep in thought!

"What have I been hearing, my dear Hime? I truly hope it is nothing but a bad rumor!"

The familiar voice of Sorush nearly made me jump, first in surprise and then in joy. But as I whirled around, I realized my happiness in finding my only friend, to be short lived; because my friend was already in the company of three other gentlemen and a lady, each in their standard General uniform. And behind them stood my husband alongside another white haired young man, their head turned towards my direction.

Other than Sorush and Luscinia, the rest of the faces were new to me, and made me shift a little uncomfortably. I offered a polite smile nonetheless at everyone's general direction; I didn't want to be on their bad books from the very beginning.

Sorush was the first one to reach me with his long stride. He immediately bowed graciously and taking my hand in his, he kissed it. He then exclaimed, "Please, Liliana-hime, assure me that what I've been hearing since this morning is nothing but gossip of the people who have nothing better to do."

I began to panic and was hastily about to relieve him of the worries, when I caught an elder General trying to hide a small smile. It was then I understood Sorush's first nature of flirting with women, be it his Premier's consort or someone else.

It made me again smile politely at him, although I wanted to laugh. But this was no Turan, that sole thought kept my laugh in the line. Here I couldn't laugh whenever I felt like it. Here my actions reflected on my husband's. Here I was not free.

The next lines Sorush picked were along the lines of "You are looking beautiful!" and "I must say the color you are wearing absolutely compliments you!"

Blushing from the extra attention I received from Sorush, I shyly looked up from the corner of my eyes to see my husband's reaction. I wasn't surprised to discover his indifferent facade; it almost made me smile an the thought that I could already predict his reaction within our little time together.

Sorush was then put to a stop. And I was grateful for that to the General with dark hair and a prominent scar stretching across his nose.

"Shut your nonsense, Sorush!"

"Oh come on, Orang, it's not my fault that I'm so popular with the ladies. Right, Liliana-hime?"

I remained silent, not sure whether to panic or to enjoy at the two Generals' brawl.

"They do it all the time, don't worry." It was the elder looking General who approached me with a slight limp for which he used the support of a cane. I bowed my head politely; something in him made me already consider him as an ally. Probably, the old age and the smiling face. But looks can be deceiving, I was quick to remind myself.

"I'm Sadri, General of the Ades Fedaration, and Commander of the First Fleet, Anshar."

I put my hand in his outstretched ones, and returned as he placed a small kiss on my knuckles, "I'm Liliana. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Look, even Sadri is better with ladies than you are Orang!" Goaded Sorush.

The other bearded man was Kayvan, another General of Ades and the First-in-Command of the Second Fleet, Raktavija. For some reason, Kayvan left an impression of an uncivil, bad-mannered man on my mind.

The sole female General of Ades didn't approach me and just regarded me coolly from a distance. Well, I wasn't about to surrender my dignity either, or rather whatever small dignity that I was deemed to possess given that I was a princess from Turan in the land of Ades and had apparently attempted suicide this very morning. So as our eyes met, I didn't offer the first hand of acquaintance to her. It was against my Turan pride.

After a while, when the duo was done arguing, Orang introduced himself to me. And among all the Generals he was only second to Sorush in my judgement. Sadri took the third place and Kayvan only preceded the last position due to the woman's reluctance to associate.

I caught Luscinia's eyes and shifted my legs, uncomfortable at the thought that I was imposing on some kind of meeting or another, and immediately tried to excuse myself, "Uh... I think I'll leave you to attend to your duties now..."

Sorush cut in, "Nonsense! It isn't every day that the Premier's wife joins us."

Should I smile at that? Well, I was grateful to Sadri who cleared his throat at the exact moment and said politely, wholly for my sake, "It's alright. We were just about to finish when you came in, hime." He smiled at me good-humoredly which I returned gratefully.

"More like barged in..." My sharp ears caught the woman muttering under her breath.

What was her problem? I frowned to myself.

A few minutes later, when Sorush and I were leading everyone out of the room, I learned from him that the woman was Vasant, First-in-Command of the Fifth Fleet Anaitis, which holds the responsibility of shielding the Capitol. Well, whoever she was, I didn't take an ounce of liking to her.

Soon everyone parted in their own ways. I parted in mine, without the slightest hint as to where our room was located, of course. To my embarrassment, it was Luscinia who called out to me from behind that I was going in the wrong direction and told me to just follow him, which I did gladly.

And it was he, who began the conversation as he led the way; the topic was not my favorite.

"What were you trying?" His voice was quiet but enough for me to hear.

"Nothing," I replied dutifully, trying to sound as casual as I could.

"People are talking..."

My retort was fast, "I have noticed it is all that people here can do."

This earned a pregnant pause between us, accompanied by silent steps. I was almost beginning to regret my harsh words when he spoke again, his voice so authoritative that I couldn't resist from nodding my head in concord.

"From now on, Alauda will keep a watch over you."

I had been expecting it, I guess. I only hoped it would be a woman or it would be a blow to my privacy.

"Who?" I asked for clarification.

"Alauda," he jerked his hand behind us and I caught a glimpse of the white haired young man from earlier, trailing behind us so soundlessly that I hadn't even noticed him.

Alauda appeared before us, bowing to Luscinia and somewhat towards me as well.

Suddenly I realized and was very much taken aback, by their similarities in appearance. Both were white haired, the exact shade of eyes, the same expressionless stony face, tall, broad yet lean, pale and in a way stunningly handsome. The hair styles helped me to differentiate between them, and I guess the eye-patch too, on Luscinia's part. Maybe they had been brothers in the previous life, I mused in amusement.

"For how long?" I asked automatically.

He didn't even flinch, "As long as it takes for you convince us that you can be trusted with your own life."

My astonishment at the words were only broken when I sullenly became aware that Alauda was a guy, and no matter how good looking, it was a violation to my privacy. But I didn't know how to express that certain complaint to my husband of exactly 97 hours. So I went along the flow and accepted the surrender of my privacy.

The rest of the walk back to our room was uneventful and followed in a sullen silence. Luscinia dropped me off and left for who knows where. I knew that as his wife, I had the right to know his businesses but honestly I didn't feel to pry. I would gladly stay off his businesses as long as he stayed off mine.

So the question was, would appointing a bodyguard be considered as interfering?

I decided that it did not, just for the sake of simplicity; so that I could forgive him easily and consider it is his way of expressing that he was worried about me. Tsk, as if! But the thought was indeed encouraging, and helped me adapt to the thought of having a bodyguard around.

Instead I began to wonder what it must be like; to be married to someone whom I loved and who loved me back...

Maybe I should get to know him better, and then maybe this marriage might stand a chance. Mother and Father's union was arranged, was it not? But they had overcome their issues and had learnt to be content with each other's company as time went by, right? So perhaps it was time for me to take a little step forward?

The thought almost made me choke, which I stopped immediately as I remembered Alauda who would most likely barge in if he heard any suspicious noise from my part. And later he would inform his Premier, assuming it was my second attempt at suicide. And something told me even if I ever wanted to commit suicide under the eyes of Alauda, it would merely remain as an endeavor. Yes, Alauda looked proficient enough despite his skinny body.

Now I really had nothing to do. At least when I was in Turan I could talk and roam around freely. But not here when my newly appointed guard stood outside my room, his scrutinizing pair of blue eyes piercing holes through the door. I shivered; if his manner of bowing to me earlier were of any indication, I could tell that he was not at all fond of me.

For minutes I wondered if I should just ask Alauda to accompany me around the palace. I really didn't feel like sitting around in our room for the rest of the day. And the prospect of getting to know my own home was more tempting. But in the end, I decided not to. I didn't want Luscinia to assume anything or to bother my aloof bodyguard.

As I walked in circles in my room, a queer thought occurred to me out of the blue; I was like a caged bird. And this didn't help make me feel any better. Deep inside me, something began coiling and uncoiling.

Only when I wore out my legs, did I happen to glance around and notice the book shelf at the opposite side of the room. Being well-informed and well-educated was part of being a princess, as a result, back in Turan books always kept me company. It soothed me to see them organized along the selves in alphabetical order, and when I traced my fingers across their leather-bound covers, the deep sense of foreboding inside me eventually passed.

I was about to take out a book that caught my attention with its seemingly interesting name, when my eyes fell on the ink-pot and parchment lying idly over a book, looking harmless.

My heart skipped a beat, and forgetting my previous interest in the book, I snatched up the sheets of parchments. Taking a long whiff of the white paper, I waited for my beating heart to slow down to its usual rhythm. My mood brightened up immensely, I made my way over to the bed. At last I had the means to do something that I had been yearning to ever since coming here.

_Its darkened soul tortured  
Reminded of its sin  
And no one ever winds it  
This music box of dread._

I reread the incomplete letter once, twice and thrice. Something which I had not felt in awhile stirred within me, but it made a smile curl on my lips nonetheless. I read the unfinished letter once again. My slightly slanted and careful hand-writing stared back at me.

"_Dearest Millia, _

_How have you been? And father? Tell me he has been taking his medication regularly! He was always forgetting to take them... Now that I'm not there to see to it, just make sure that he takes them properly or it might cause his health to decline. Believe me, it has been only a handful of days but I am already missing Turan terribly. It feels like forever that I haven't seen you or father. _

_How are all our friends at Turan? How is everything going? Oh, I have so much to ask you! But before that, I am sure you want to know about my new life in Ades. Well, it has proved to be pretty much uneventful until now. _

_You won't believe how huge this palace is! Ten times our palace in Turan, I reckon. I can't seem to take two steps without getting lost. Everything is just exquisite, but just too same looking for me to remember my way around here. Anyhow, I don't think I've to worry about getting lost anymore. See, I have earned myself a body-guard to trail me around the place like a second shadow; an utter blow to my privacy as well. _

_Here I was glad that people here minded their own business and left me be. But my husband has decided it was an obligatory process since obviously I can't be trusted with my own life anymore. Oh, yes, he is convinced that I have been trying to commit suicide. Commit suicide! Now that's just ridiculous! Oh, don't even ask!_

_The maids and the workers here pretty much keep their noses to themselves. It seems like Ades believes in hierarchy, rather than how we encourage people of all classes to mix with each other. Ades seems like only business, no bullshit, you know. All I get are stares when they think I'm not looking. It's quite unnerving._

_I have only met the Five Generals of Ades the other day. Out of the five, I like Sorush the best. He is probably my one and only friend here; blond and nice and very friendly. You'd have liked him too, I'm certain. And then there is General Sadri who has been nice to me so far; he is an elderly man and reminds me a little of Father. There is General Orang too, who is always engaged in some silly brawl with Sorush, but I can tell that they are very good friends. Perhaps been friends for years! And watching them just keeps reminding me more of Turan than ever! I don't take a liking to the other two, Genral Kayvan and Vasant. _

_I keep hearing high words about the Empress, but I'm yet to meet her in person, or have a glimpse of her, as a matter of fact. I wonder how she will turn out to be. I hear she is young, so I wonder if she is going to be spirited or just no-bullshit. Well, either way I look forward to meeting her. It would perhaps make my life here a tad bit more eventful. Oh, how I wish I had something to actually do here, instead of lazing around!_

_And I think you want to hear about my husband? Well, truth be told, I don't know much about him. Luscinia, that's his name, seems to be another story entirely. He is just so-"_

My quill paused as I struggled to find the words which could portray my husband best. Sorush's term, 'prick', came immediately to my mind but I blew it off. It was a tad too much extreme and would only make Millia worry about me. Surely there was another way of describing him without sounding so offensive and inconsiderate to his character.

"I'm so what?"

Luscinia's cold and impassive voice made me jump up startled, my heart pounding against my chest and my hands flying to cover up the contents of the letter from his privy eyes. He stood there, the distance between us so short that it was unsettling. I was about to take some steps backwards when his pale, nevertheless strong-looking hand slipped on the letter in my hands.

I snatched it away instantly from his reach and shied away as much as I could. This was second time today that he was proving to be an interference in my life. Had I talked too soon and jinxed everything?

"I'm so what?" He repeated in the same tone, if not even more coldly, holding me rooted to the place as he stepped forward.

I probably would have mumbled out my opinion if I my mouth wasn't paralyzed by his overpowering charisma.

"I'm so what?" He repeated a third time as his pale hand again reached for my letter in my trembling grip and this time, easily extracted it. I mentally kicked myself for my body's betrayal.

His eye kept mine locked. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks in embarrassment and anger. He seemed to be intent on keeping his gaze fixed on me, to intimidate me no doubt. He raised the letter in his hand slightly for me to see but didn't look down at it, nevertheless, had a dim knowing glint in his sole eye.

"What is this?"

"None of your business," having found by voice back, I managed to mumble.

He didn't even blink once. His voice was firm and overwhelming as always, "Whatever happens goes on in this place is my business. Whatever I say goes on here. Get used to it because that is the first rule of living here."

My lips quivered, but I was determined to not give in.

"Let's try that again, shall we? What is this?"

When I didn't answer, he stated, "The second rule is to answer my queries."

I felt my frustration build up to what I thought was the bursting point; I had been practically locked into this room since I came here with nothing to do. But nothing of the sort happened. Sighing, I only averted my eyes and gave in to him.

I mumbled, "I was writing to Millia..."

I searched for the non-existent violent side in me that had been making frequent appearances lately ever since the Council had decided to disclose the news of my impending marriage. But could find no trace of it; hence, for whatever reason I couldn't raise my voice on Luscinia or go against him. That made me feel weak, and hate him more than ever.

"Millia?" He echoed.

"Hai," I nodded, and then added in form of clarification, "My younger sister."

I just stood by helplessly as I witnessed him crushing the letter I had written so hopefully. His hands could have very well been enclosing around my heart and crushing it and I could practically been feeling the blood gushing out of the caverns of my heart.

Luscinia threw the crunched up paper into the flaming jaws of the fireplace like it wasn't my heart and declared like it was no big deal, "You were passing information of Ades Federation to Turan."

I could only gawk at his accusation, what the hell?

"From today onwards all communication between you and Turan will be disbanded, family or otherwise. That's the third rule for you. As for the fourth rule, you'll keep into the premises of the palace and never go out without my consent."

It took each and every fiber of my will to restrain my tears as every word he spoke sunk in. And he turned away from me, as if nothing had happened. As if this wasn't my life he was ruining!

And I had thought four days ago, that my life couldn't get any worse.

_Because no one ever hears the angst-ridden songs  
Pounding in its head._

**To be continued**

**A/N: **The poem featured was "Music Box" by DeadLittleDolly, and also from Quizilla.

Do leave a review if you can!


	4. Home is Where my Heart Belongs

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing. All characters belong to Range Murata. The following contents are purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only, without any intention of infringing upon any copyright.

**A/N: **Yes, a consecutive update, because I am gonna be busy for almost the entire of next month. And the readers who keep looking forward to this story deserves better than to be kept waiting! This chapter is dedicated to one such reader, Lukia Hafez, who have been reading this story even when it was posted on my old account! Thank you Lukia, for sticking around, you are the best! :D

The poem featured is "Still Smiling" by SevenTongues, and has been collected from Quizilla.

* * *

_A Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing Fanfiction_

**In Sweet Scene of Serene**

Chapter IV  
Home is Where the Heart Belongs

* * *

I awoke to the sunlight of the tenth day since I was married. My husband was not in bed beside me, or anywhere to be found.

I had gotten used to it. He had his hand full of work and left before dawn. In the last seven days I have to some extent memorized his schedule. He leaves our room by early dawn and lets me go to sleep in peace; because I can't sleep a blink as long as he is in the room. And returns near ten at night, and sometimes even later.

My nightmares are still there and every morning I wake up sweating like a pig. I am glad that my husband is never here to witness it. He would probably impose a rule that forbade me from having any nightmares. I snorted.

I'm still very mad at him for all those rules he had exposed, not that I could show it. We hadn't talked after that incident six nights ago. I felt lonely as ever. And I wondered how father, Millia and Turan was doing. Thoughts and memories of home constantly haunted my daydreams.

I had developed the habit of daydreaming. In my defense, I had nothing better to do. After that run-in with Luscinia six nights earlier, I had kept myself locked into the bedroom even more than before; the only time I got up from bed at all, was to go to the washroom. I didn't venture out. I was so mad that I didn't even want to see Alauda's face which was so similar to my stuck-up husband's.

I was also avoiding meeting Luscinia as far as possible, that goes without saying. Although I couldn't go to sleep, I would still go to bed before he retired to our room and keep my eyes glued shut and dissuade my inner demon that strangling my husband on enemy territory wasn't the best idea. But that didn't change the fact that I didn't want to see his face or talk to him. Our conversation on that night disgusted me.

Initially I had to some extent started to respect him for allowing me to keep to myself, for not intruding on my business, but ever since he conjured up those rules, every remote progress that we had made, had gone out of the window. It made me hate him more and more as days went by.

But I always control myself from opposing him; I doubted I can do so even if I wanted to. Something in him just makes me follow him, his rules, and whatever he says. It must be his firm voice, which had messed up even greater minds, I am sure. Instead, I just ignore him. And he doesn't seem to mind at the least.

Meanwhile, I have been busing myself with reading books and documents from the huge book shelf in our room. In six days I had already finished reading five thick books, and believed that the progress could have been more if I hadn't caught the habit of daydreaming. It was usually memories flashing by, reminding of my happy days when I still had my freedom, but it still slowed down my studies.

I was thus, engrossed in my reading when Alauda suddenly knocked. I granted his entrance and watched him bow towards me in acknowledgement. If it were anyone else, I would have asked them not to do so out of humbleness, but watching Alauda push aside his Ades ego and bow to me, however unconvincing it might be, pleased me. His words were short and curt as usual.

"The Premier had asked me to inform you that your personal maid will be arriving shortly."

At Turan I had Fahreen to look after me, and Millia had a little butler whom she had named Teddy. It was a custom to have a servant trailing you around. Except, people tended to get attached them after being together for so long; I wish I were allowed to bring Fahreen along, she had been serving me since I was just a little girl.

The maid that Luscinia promised me turned out to be someone other than Tanya, something I was glad for. I couldn't possibly face her for spreading the rumors which got me in this lockdown in the first place.

Alma was only thirteen, with brownish black hair pulled in a plain bun. She was tall for her age though. The prettiest thing about her, and I noticed them right away, were her eyes. The shade of the deepest green and I had to resist the urge to squeal at the sight of them. They were just breathtaking.

Alma was a nice person, and became my second reliable friend in Ades in no time.

"Hime-sama, your eyes are really beautiful. It reminds me of the sky," she had said earnestly on the second day since her duty was appointed to serve me.

I was astonished by the compliment, even though I received similar compliments towards my eyes. But compared to Alma's enticing pools of jade green, mine were just a jaded blue.

"What are you talking about, Alma? Your eyes are the prettiest," I told her.

She was combing my hair as I sat in front of the dressing table.

Alma blushed and denied immediately, "Of course not, Hime-sama! Yours are like the vast sky and mine are just a shallow green... I have never seen the color green on anywhere as vast as the sky."

I was surprised even more. That's when I found that Alma was a child of another maid of Ades and was born and raised inside Ades's walls. That's why she had never seen the green fields.

See, Ades was located on an island, far away from the actual ground, and on the never ending seas. All you could see if you peeked out the window was endless blue, until the sky kissed the water.

I had then described to her the green fields and waving grasses under the breeze. She was most fascinated. I told her stories about Turan's beauties and places. I could almost see her visualize it all, reflected in those eyes of her. It made me even more so home-sick.

"Hime-sama, would you take me to Turan one day?" She asked after a long silence.

I didn't respond to her request with anything more than an empty smile. Because I knew going back to Turan was almost like a dream, and would most likely remain so. But I didn't say her that, instead I watched her smile widely as she seemed to take my smile for granted. But it gave me hope to look forward to the next day.

Was I being selfish?

_I'll tell you one thing  
About how I am  
Usually I just say  
I'm fine  
And that's the truth  
Because not every day  
Is wonderful  
And not every day  
Is horrible._

Like every other night, Alma stood by me combing my light tresses for the last time that day, and fixing it into a loose braid for bed.

I had already taken my night bath and was wearing a white cotton bathing robe. Alma had already blown dried and untangled my hair and was halfway through the braiding when Luscinia entered.

He was early. Our eyes met, through the mirror, for the first time in the last ten days. I was instantly reminded of how strong and entrancing his gaze was.

Alma immediately stopped doing my hair and bowed towards both of us and retired from my service for the day. I dropped my gaze from the mirror, on where our eyes were locked in. My thoughts were jogging to the other night and I felt hatred for the man build up inside me.

Trying to halt my negative emotions, since it would not get me anywhere anytime soon, I began carrying out to finish my incomplete braid.

I could feel his eye boring into my back but I never looked up. He, realizing that I wasn't going to do so, entered the washroom. Few minutes later I could hear the tap being turned on and the shower.

Sighing, I stood up. I didn't want to meet his eye or talk to him again. So deciding that he wouldn't get out of the shower sometime soon, I stripped off the bathrobe in plans of exchanging it with a night dress. I chose a simple black because I felt like it. I felt dark and gloomy inside, like the world was just closing up to me and throwing me into the pits of the ground. And it certainly matched with my feelings!

The night dress was simple and nice, but a little too revealing for my taste. It clung to my body, showing off my womanly curves. My whole wardrobe had been renewed. I had only bought day time dresses and robes from Turan. The others i.e. night dresses, bathrobes, under wears, more occasional clothes, royal robes and shoes were all new. They were the proof that I was Ades's Premier's new wife. A title that I deeply hated yes, but couldn't bring myself to regret.

"Because many lives had been spared in exchange of my sacrifice," I muttered it out like a recitation.

The washroom door slammed open and I hastily climbed to my side of the bed. I covered the excess skin that the dress showed before Luscinia could lay eyes on me. The previous respect I held for him due to keeping his nose out of my business was gone now. I hadn't still forgiven him for his ridiculous rules, but my anger on him has surprisingly reduced.

I guess it was based on another issue entirely, and I couldn't help but respect him in that sense. You see, he was yet to try any move. I understand that our marriage was arranged and we had no choice in the matter. But so what? Men always wanted sex, whether in the form of making love or just plain fuck.

Luscinia was a man of self control and I truly, truly appreciated it. Because I don't know how I would do that with him and face him afterwards, and I was most definitely was not ready for that; neither mentally nor physically.

A fortnight into this marriage, and Luscinia still hadn't made any advancement; I was more than blissful. It almost made me forget to be mad at him.

But I will stop here; since my husband has the strange habit of doing things that I respect him for _NOT_ doing.

"There's going to be a celebration tomorrow evening."

I jumped, my blanket sliding down due to the sudden movement, and revealing to my husband's eye more than I would have wanted. Luscinia was standing over his side of the bed, getting rid of his night shirt.

I blushed and closed my eyes immediately to block out the sight of his pale lean but muscled torso. I was glad that he couldn't see my complexion in the dark as the lamp on my side was turned off.

I frowned, my eyes still shut off, not knowing whether he was covered by the sheets yet or not, "What are we celebrating?"

"To welcome you to Ades, as well as to celebrate the new truce between Ades and Turan."

My eyes shot open no longer caring whether he was covered or not. I narrowed my eyes, "When was the truce finalized?"

He blinked, "Two days ago."

I hadn't been told. My own Kingdom was safe from harm and nobody bothered to tell me. That pissed me off something awful.

"Why wasn't I told?" I demanded.

He acted like he was angry that I had even asked. "It wasn't any of your business."

The bed creaked lightly when I sat up. The sheets made a ruffling noise when I spun. "None of my business? I was born in that country. I lived there, loved there, and fought to keep it safe. A war is stopped because I married you-" I jabbed a finger into his bare chest and gave him a little shove. "-and it's none of my business? I don't know what little fantasy world you live in, but any news about Turan is most definitely my business."

I was yelling at my husband. I had never, ever yelled at someone before. Sure, I had been mad before, but I never shouted. Now, I was on the verge of screaming.

"I sacrificed everything I had to stop this war, and no one bothered to tell me everything's fine? Those are my people, Luscinia," It was the first time I pronounced his name out loud and it sounded every bit weird in my mouth, "And I deserve to know that they're okay."

His calm facade snapped and his voice was slightly raised, but not shouting, "They aren't your people anymore. You live here. The people, right here, they're your people. So things aren't like what you're used to, big deal. Not all of us got to be spoiled little brats. This is your home, and whatever I say, goes here. Get used to it because you can't leave."

I sat eye to eye with him. I came to about his nose but I didn't really care anymore. It was true that Ades were my people now, me being their Premier's consort. It was also true that it mattered very less whether I was happy with my marriage or not, when there were so much more happening around us every day. It was also very true that this was my new home, one which I couldn't just leave if I wanted to, at least not if I wanted my beloved people out of harm's way.

But all that didn't mean that Turan was no longer my home, or the people there were no longer my people. All these didn't mean that I couldn't want a little happiness for myself, and see to it that this marriage worked out. It certainly didn't mean that I'd let people walk all over me, or that I can't have any say in the whole matter. I was after all, the Premier's consort.

"This is not my home." Speaking quietly was hard, but it seemed to have more of an effect on him. "My home is where I belong. My home is doing what I want, not filling my time with fat books I can't even remember. Home is where my heart belongs. You don't like me and I don't like you, but we're stuck together. Do you think I chose this? Do you think I wanted to leave my life behind? I'm here because I will do whatever it takes to keep the people I love safe, and if that means I'm stuck here in this hellhole with you, then so be it."

I didn't rush out. I stayed and stared him in the eye and refused to back down. I hated it here at Ades, but I would do whatever I had to in order to keep my Turan safe.

I eyed him, "I get it now. Sorush was right when he told me that I married a prick."

He scowled, "You're..."

The door banged open, cutting Luscinia off in mid-sentence.

"Premier..." Orang's gaze bounced between us, trying to decide what we were doing. The air was so heavy with tension that I'm surprised he didn't fall down.

"Uh... I can come back later if this is a bad time."

I decided that it was my cue to leave. "Have at him," I told Orang, "Try to find out who pissed in his tea this morning." I slammed the door behind me.

That was our first real fight, husband and wife.

_More on the edge  
Try to live every day  
I'll shake my head  
My disillusion peer  
I'm still smiling  
I don't need fireworks  
Or bloody wrists  
To know that life is living  
Whether I breathe  
Or not._

I stood outside in the hallway and felt really stupid. Now what? I had no place to go but my room. I had just pissed off the man I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with, and left him in the only room that I felt safe in.

At least Alauda wasn't in sight.

I sighed, and slowly began to walk at whatever direction my legs carried me to.

And my legs took me to an absolute stunning place. It was an interior garden with varieties of flowers and trees growing everywhere. I was surprised that so many flowers grew in the humid and grimy atmosphere of Ades. I looked upward and to my surprise, what I'd assumed to be fancy light, turned out to be the moon, shinning down grandly through the transparent dome and kissing the flowers. I couldn't describe the holiness of the garden in mere words.

I left the shadows of the door and was at once bathed by the moonlight. I looked down at my hand it was paler by the moon's reflection and trembling. I took some shaky steps towards the fountain in the middle and sat on the rim of the circular pool.

I rested my head on my hand and leaned against the rim of the fountain. I missed Millia. I missed father. I missed Turan. I missed all my friends. I missed the feeling of being at home...

Silent sobs racked my body as memories presented themselves against my will. What was Millia doing now? Probably worrying about me, or writing to me not knowing that the letters would never reach me. Or perhaps she was just sleeping peacefully.

What was father doing? Sitting on the rocking chair in his balcony and staring up to the heavens? Thinking about me? Worrying about me? Praying that I be fine?

I suddenly wanted to know what they were doing without me. Were they enjoying without me or suffering just like me? I wanted to know. I wanted to go back to Tura. To go and hug everyone and tell them how much I missed them. I wanted to see them one more time.

I wanted to leave this place. I wanted to liberate myself from Luscinia. I wanted freedom; to do as I wanted. I wanted Ades out of my life. I just wanted to go back to my own life where my husband or this marriage didn't exist.

I raised my head a little. Maybe I could sneak out... I shoved back the idea as soon as it came. What was I even thinking! I shut my eyes as sobs erupted from within me, everything that I had tried my best to keep locked up.

In this hellhole where Luscinia existed, I was a caged bird wishing for freedom, to spread my wings and fly into the limitless blue sky.

There was a splash and everything around me diluted. My body felt wavering as I fell down deeper and deeper.

I was pulled upwards and bought in contact with air, gagging and panting for breath, my eyes stung. Coughing out water, I looked up. A little brown haired girl stared at me with big watery blue eyes with a slightly parted mouth.

"A-are you o-okay?" Her trembling small voice asked.

I didn't want to scare the poor little kid so I tried to put on my best smile. But it must have been a poor imitation, because the girl seemed to be even more unconvinced.

"Ye-yeah..." I choked out.

She squeaked and asked, "Y-you are not hurt are you, dear lady?"

I sat up Indian style on the concrete dripping wet from head to toe. My coughs resided, I was nearly as good as new.

"...I'm alright."

She looked doubtful, but less than before.

I laughed softly, my voice raspy, "Really."

She heaved a cute little sigh and said, relieved, "That's good then."

I examined her; she was no more than nine or ten. In the small kimono like clothes and headdress she looked like a cute little princess. I don't know why my hands reached out and pulled her into my lap. She yelped in surprise and protested, but I wasn't the one to hear. I hugged her against my wet body also soaking her clothes.

It was probably the lack of love that made me show affection to a poor unsuspecting little girl who was a stranger to me as I was to her. Finally she stopped squirming and just let me embrace her and I was glad for it. Because at that moment I felt whole again; the feeling I had back in Turan where I was close to Millia. I guess the little girl just reminded badly of Millia.

"I've a sister, you know," I found myself telling her, "Back in Turan...That's where I come from."

She interrupted me, "Oh! S-so you must be Luscinia-kun's wife!"

I confirmed her theory not even once wondering how a little girl like her knew my status or even knew my husband.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Sa-"

"There you are! You have made me so worried!" A woman came running across the garden in a night dress. At closer look I recognized her as General Vasant, the only female General in Ades; someone I wasn't on good terms with.

I let go of the little girl watching as she took a few steps forward before Vasant came running and meeting her halfway. The woman dropped to her knee in front of the little girl, and enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh! I was so worried!" I heard her whisper.

The little girl made a happy face and said, "Vasant, let go of me."

Realizing that I was probably intruding on a private mother-daughter moment, I quietly got to my feet and walked away. As I stepped into the shadows I could still hear the little girl's voice telling Vasant about me.

"But! She was here a second ago! She was!" The girl insisted all the way to her mother, before their voices finally faded away from my earshot as I entered the corridor.

_You've got to keep your own score  
You're playing your own game  
Don't try to referee me  
When you break bones  
On the field  
If you want to play  
Fist to fist  
We'll see how original  
We can be._

I gazed down at my feet. I couldn't remember my own mother; she had died a long time ago while giving birth to Millia when I was only six. What it was like to have a mother I didn't really know. The only bonding I've with my mother is all the times I've ever been faced with trouble. Running down to my mother's grave was always half the solution to my problems. Other than that, I would sometimes go and leave flowers on her headstone.

This was exactly what I was living for; to create a better world where children could live happily and freely, protected by their mother's love and father's company. Where children would know what a family meant and how freedom felt.

I was stopping a war here, and saving the futures of many children who could now know what a family meant.

Mine and Luscinia's sacrifice at that moment seemed very insignificant. Together we were creating a new and better world and saving thousands of lives by sacrificing the rest of ours. It was an insignificant sacrifice, indeed.

But I missed my home terribly.

_No, I'm not cheery  
No, I'm not weeping  
No, I'm not a drone  
But I am still  
Smiling  
_

_Haven't you figured out?  
It happens to everyone?_

**To be continued**


	5. Rolling in the Deep

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing. All characters belong to Range Murata. The following contents are purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only, without any intention of infringing upon any copyright.

* * *

_A Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing Fanfiction_

**In Sweet Scene of Serene**

Chapter V  
Rolling in the Deep

* * *

The sky was still dark. I blinked. Raising my head I glanced around, my hazy sight being of little help. I rubbed my eyes. I felt sticky all over, and remembered that I'd slipped and fallen into the fountain water earlier.

"I see you are awake..."

It took me a few seconds to comprehend that someone else was leaning against the garden wall.

I must have fallen asleep in the garden, resting my head on the swing.

"Ugh!"

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it bring me out the dark._

_Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare._

"Does it hurt?" The voice asked, dropping beside me where I sat there, clutching my head in pain.

I scrunched up my face in a silent response, but he understood. We sat there for a few minutes in which my killing head recovered. I comprehended that it was Sorush, looming over me, looking close to being worried; not Luscinia as the tiniest part inside me hoped for. I cussed the said part of my head anyways, for being so foolish; after all, Luscinia didn't seem the type to come apologize or help. He simply didn't care enough to do so.

Everything that happened last night came back to my head; the fight with Luscinia, the yells and everything. I felt stupid.

"I feel sticky all over," I told Sorush instead, as I did.

"You don't look so good," he commented, peering at my face.

"Gee, thanks," I said dryly, "That means so much."

He only smiled and offered a hand which I gladly accepted. He asked, "Have you even been sleeping ever since you came here?"

It wasn't any of his business, but I told him anyway. What was my problem? I had to talk to somebody or I'd go crazy.

"Nightmares. I get them a lot."

"Nightmares?" A frown tugged on his otherwise chiseled forehead, "What do you have nightmares about?"

I made myself go numb. Instantly, my palms began sweating, and I had to blink back tears.

"Just forget it."

I didn't think I could explain to anyone what my nightmares were about... Sometimes I didn't understand them myself. I've had them for as long as I can remember, and they just always upset me.

Sorush looked like he was going to say more, but something in my face must have stopped him. Instead, he took me loosely by the elbow and led me down the hall.

"Come, eat breakfast with me."

"This early?"

He laughed lightly, "The cooks have to get up early to make enough food for all the people here. Do you see how much people there are in this palace?"

No, I did not. I don't venture out from my room. I wanted to tell him, but only remarked, "I bet they got up hours ago then."

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark._

Sorush was right. And even though I thought I had been the first one to rise, there were twenty or so people already in the dining hall.

I inhaled deeply, "I smell tea."

Tea was my best friend.

Orang was among the people, and waved us over. The table in front of him had the food laid out in the middle. There was a tea pot every third chair. As we passed the others to reach Orang by the far end table, people went quiet and shifted in their seats. It made me uncomfortable, couldn't they see? Perhaps, they were doing it purposefully.

"Morning, Orang," Sorush called out.

"Jerk," I heard Orang mutter, as he nodded at his friend. He looked at me in a way that unsettled me deeply, "Good morning to you, my lady."

I attempted to smile, but in vain, "Good morning to you as well, General Orang."

He hooked the chair next to him with his foot and slid it out. I sat down rather unceremoniously, and immediately reached for the tea-pot. A maid shuffled past to put plates in front of me and Sorush, who had taken the seat next to mine.

I glanced at the platter on the other side of Orang and asked, "Is that bread?"

He nudged the plate within reach. I managed to grab two slices before Sorush shoved the rest in his mouth.

Orang made a face, "Do you ever stop eating?"

Sorush didn't answer, his mouth was too full.

Then the door slid open again, it caught my attention as soon as I saw Vasant silently step in the vicinity. I munched on my bread as the lady made her way over.

"Hello, Vasant," Orang greeted.

Sorush, who had shown us quite the appetite, abruptly paused on his tracks and effectively began choking on his bread. I whacked him one good time on his back, and he stopped.

Orang snickered under his breath, I guessed so that Vasant wouldn't hear, "Smooth."

The blonde general shifted in his seat, fumbling with his words, was able to mutter at last, "Va-vasant."

I arched my brow, as Orang laughed into his mug. He glanced slyly towards me and winked. I smiled to myself, taking a sip into my cup of coffee and risking a peek up at Vasant who was yet to take a seat. Vasant's reaction was far from Sorush's. She merely nodded, maybe even a little coldly, at his direction, and then proceeded to take a turn to look around at everyone in the hall, her eyes lingering on me a second more than necessary.

Sorush laughed a little too loudly, "Yeah. I just...I um...yeah. Uh, I'm...I gotta go."

He pushed back his chair noisily and almost tripped twice on the way out. His face was bright red as he stumbled out the door.

Orang, on the other hand, was left grinning. Vasant dropped on the chair beside him and sighed.

"Stupid man," I thought I heard her mutter under her breathe, "If I'd known he would be here, I wouldn't be here in the first place," she declared.

The remaining male General took a swig of his coffee, "You say that now, but you know as well as I do, that you'll be in here tomorrow morning, looking for him."

Vasant's hand was fast in hitting Orang behind his head as she stated resolutely, "I do not."

Orang rubbed his victimized head and murmured, "Whatever you say."

Ah-ha. It was a romance in the making. I had to press my lips together to keep from smiling too big and creeping out the people around me. I hadn't known him long, but Sorush didn't seem like the kind of guy who would just fall for one girl. Maybe I was thought so because I only had the time to be acquainted with his flirtatious side.

Vasant peered at me through her teacup.

"You're Liliana Hafez, am I right?" I'm certain she asked that just to piss me off, because I knew that she already knew who I was.

"Yeah," I told her tight lipped, "That's me." Like it, or not.

"I'm Vasant."

This was the first time Vasant was holding a conversation with me without any glares or hostility, I'd a good mind of just ignoring her, but decided that since I was stuck here, I might as well suck it up, and at least pretend that I wasn't falling into pieces in the inside.

"The one who's desperately in love with Sorush," Orang chimed in.

"Do you want another bump on your head?" Vasant threatened which made the man rub his sore head, and effectively shut up.

Once Vasant had gotten up to go get her cup of coffee from the machine claiming that she wasn't the one for something as mild as tea, though I couldn't find any flaw in my cup of tea; Orang and I fell into a comfortable silence.

I was taking a sip when Orang's hesitant looks caused me to look him straight in the eye, "Is something the matter, General?"

"O-oh no!" He answered quite hurriedly at being caught staring, but I merely looked at him dubiously. After sparing a glance towards Vasant's direction, who was pouring coffee in her mug, he started hesitatingly, "Uh...actually...I wanted to ask if you and the Premier are holding alright..."

It made me almost choke on my tea, and then I remembered that Orang was the one who barged into our fight last night. Using a napkin to dap my lips, I replied, "General Orang... Thank you for your concern," I paused in search for polite words and ended up saying what was actually in my mind, "But it is really none of your business."

He blinked in rejection, and then said in defense, "No-no! I'm not trying to intrude in your marriage...I was merely inquiring about your welfare; how you were coping with the Premier."

I looked at him, my voice was firm when I said, "Really, General Orang... I'm fine."

He nodded along, "Yes, of course," then added as an afterthought, "Except you don't seem so fine. I know the Premier could be very..."

Really, what was this man's problem?

I raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

"I mean after last night...I would not be surprised..."

_The scars of your love, remind me of us.  
_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all._

I didn't let him finish because something inside me coiled, and a frown marred my features. I felt like I was glaring, which I did ever so rarely. Hatred and anger immediately returned to me as I reflected on last night; my fight with Luscinia. I hated Orang for even jogging my memory. Sorush had been right, Orang didn't understand women at all.

"As I said General Orang, it none of your damn business," I snapped, sure to dip my voice with enough venom to stop him from pursuing the subject. I hoped I sounded as rude as I had intended to sound.

Orang opened his mouth, no doubt to say something that would piss me off further, but Vasant had already rejoined us.

The rest of our breakfast passed in silence which was very uncomfortable seeing Vasant had gone back to her glaring schedule. I was trying not to meet her eyes and kept mine glued on my plate, my appetite barely there. When Orang excused himself, I was close to follow his suit although my plate was nowhere wiped clean yet.

I stood up and slowly walked to the door. As much as I felt prickly in the same room as Vasant, I wasn't in the mood to be alone with Orang.

"Look at you...The Premier's wife," Vasant's low voice made me stop abruptly, "...Strutting around as if you own this place, in nothing but a slutty night dress."

I wasn't even sure if I had heard it correctly.

"You know, you could save the skin for your husband's eyes. No need to show them off to other men as well. The women, here in Ades, gets around with their aptitude, not by flaunting their beauty. Thought you should like to know, before some misshapen occurred," Her voice was sharp as she uttered the next words, almost as if carelessly, "...because of you."

I still couldn't believe it, was this really happening?

"I guess, Premier should have chosen his wife_ more _wisely," she spat, "A naive girl born in the corrupted house of Turan...What does he see in you, anyways?"

Those were the words that made me turn around to face her glaring draggers at me. I am sure my eyes were no far behind.

"Vasant..." My voice was so cold that it could have made Luscinia proud, "Don't ever let me catch you insulting Turan in my presence again," It was getting hard to keep my voice under guard. I noticed the entire dining hall was staring at us; apparently, in Ades, it wasn't everyday that the premier's wife and the sole female General were caught headbutting.

Vasant's shrill laugh echoed throughout the room, and stopped it just as abruptly as she started it. She asked with a dark glint in her eyes, "Or else, what? _Princess_!"

I had the intense urge to strike down the sneer from her face, but could only stand there, trying to lock away all the dangerous thoughts that were once again beginning to enter my mind. I struggled with myself to remain silent, telling myself that I didn't need this. I shook my head to myself, and turned away and walked back to the door. As I slid the door open, Vasant's words made me halt once again.

"Poor Luscinia."

It made me drop my gaze downwards because I knew she was right to some extent. Luscinia was a poor man to be stuck with a fate that intertwined him to me. But something in me was not right, because I stood tall, my back still turned to her. My voice was cold as I spoke, "Excuse me?"

And I didn't need to turn around to hear the smirk in her voice, "Poor Luscinia...I feel sorry for him."

Just like that, I was in front of Vasant with rapid steps, and I stood toe to toe with her as I spat out, "I don't need your pity, nor does my husband need your sympathy. And if you're so disgruntled with our marriage then why don't you simply go to Luscinia and ask him to serve me with divorce papers? Believe me, nothing could make me any happier," I paused, twisting a ghost of a smile on my lips, "In fact, I'm certain you'd be doing both of us a favor."

It was decision taken in the spur of a moment, but before I could stop to think if it was alright to say it, the words were out in the open, where I couldn't take them back, "And yourself too, seeing that your love for Luscinia runs so deep..." Then I was out of the room, slamming shut the door behind me, ignoring the disbelieving looks that people threw me.

My words rang in the silent room, "...But as long as that doesn't happen, I suggest that you'll do good to remember, that I do own this place, and I'll walk in whatever I want."

_Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
And you played it  
To the beat..._

_Baby I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn,  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared._

Orang was not waiting outside the dining hall, but he was leaning against the wall some corridors away. I groaned as soon as my gaze fell on him. He opened his mouth to say something, but I was too quick, "Assuming you came to apologize General, your apology is accepted. I don't expect future reference to this incident."

I left Orang opening and closing his mouth, like a fish. I hurried on, a few yards forward I heard a distinctive slam of the dining hall, I assumed it was the female General and hoped Orang was far away from where I had left him standing. The loud yell that came from behind, told me that he had been still standing there and proved to be the object on which Vasant would be talking out her anger for the day.

I bumped into something hard; and would have fallen on my ass, if said thing didn't have hands and stopped it from happening. I blinked, it was my stoic bodyguard.

"O-oh...thank you Alauda," I straightened up and removed myself from his hold. Truth to be told, I was a little scared of him. A little, little bit. He had these slanted blue empty eyes, which were just empty shells with nothing reflected in them ever. I shuddered and I am certain that he noticed.

"You are needed at your room," his monotonous voice announced. Like every now and then, as rare as it was, that I hear his voice, it sent cold chills throughout my spine. Frankly, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Alauda guided me back to the bed room. I was trying very hard not to trip over my feet due to the uneasiness all throughout the journey. Peeking my head into the room I glanced around and found it vacant of other presence else than Alma's. I gave a feeble smile as she came running and pulling me into the room.

"Hime-sama! You look tired! And look at the dark bags under your eyes! This is the most inappropriate way to appear at tonight's celebration as Premier-sama's consort!"

In all my ignorance, I'd forgotten all about the celebration. I recalled that the occasion was the reason why Luscinia and I even had the fight last night. Sighing, I asked Alma, "When is it?"

"At six."

"Oh," I simply said, proceeding towards my bed, hoping to catch a few hours of peaceful sleep before something or someone again decided to piss me off; pissing me off is what Ades seemed to do best.

Alma caught my arm, frowning slightly, "Uh, Hime-sama, what're you doing?"

"Napping," I intoned to her, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, no, no!" Alma shook her head frantically, "There's much to do, and we need to start as soon as we can."

I looked her funny, wondering if she was just kidding with me, but she seemed unmoved. I sighed and glanced at the watch on the wall, "It's only nine in the morning, Alma. The party as at six in the evening. We'll have loads of time later. Just let me take a quick nap." She didn't look pleased with me.

And thus, the fuss began.

But my mind couldn't process Alma's rants, instead my mind wandered off to the earlier events. Luscinia would most definitely hear of this; my heated scuffle with Vasant, and god only knew what new rules would be revealed upon me. Restricted from going to the dining hall, perhaps? Or perhaps he would deem it fit to launch a nuclear bomb on Turan as a form of punishment for me, now that he knew my love for my country. I grimaced; it would all be so much simpler if only Luscinia would agree with Vasant and deem me a bad example of wife and just divorce me. Then all of these would end.

It made me laugh out loud, for no reason. Alma was astounded enough to halt her blabbering. My laugh deepened.

Alma was a good girl; my second companion in this hellhole called Ades. And I was doubtless, that had it been Tanya or someone else other than Alma, standing there in the room with me laughing like a maniac, rumors of my mental instability would have reached the remotest parts of Ades by the time I made it back to my room from the celebration.

A thought ceased my shaky laughs; could it really be, that Vasant truly harbored feelings for my husband?

If so, then where did this leave me?

_Throw your soul, throw every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
But you played it  
With a beating._

**To be continued**

**A/N: **Short chapter I know, hope you guys enjoyed it anyways! I don't need to be telling you that the song is Adele's "Rolling in the deep", right?


	6. The Celebration

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing. All characters belong to Range Murata. The following contents are purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only, without any intention of infringing upon any copyright.

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to Yulia, who has been looking forward to this chapter ever since Luscinia told Liliana of the celebration. Enjoy, darlinngs! ^_^

* * *

_A Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing Fanfiction_

**In Sweet Scene of Serene**

Chapter VI  
The Celebration

* * *

In light of everything that has been forced upon me in the last few days, and in the process of getting used to it all, I'd forgotten my duties. Left to be almost as I wanted to be, it had entirely escaped my mind that I was expected to complete a set of things even here. Great, I'd been complaining about having nothing to do but to sit idle or take a walk down the garden, I finally had something to do, but I wasn't at all pleased.

Being a princess, attending political celebrations was something that I'd been doing all my life, and I had nothing against it. Smiling at people I cared about, or dancing at parties that I actually enjoyed was something wholly different from striking up a conversation with complete random people who wanted nothing more than to blow up my homeland. The only thing that was even worse was clinging to the arm of my _dear_ husband.

I watched in the mirror as my nose scrunched up in distaste.

I absolutely didn't like the mesh of blue, gold and ivory colors that I was shoved into. The dress itself was rather pretty, but it hung off my shoulders, showing too much of my cleavage for my taste. It dragged on the floor behind me and I knew that it would take a lot of effort on my part to make sure that I didn't trip on it. This was what Luscinia wanted me to wear, or so Alma says. Because to me the notion of Luscinia taking the time to point out what I should wear was just ridiculous on so many levels.

The celebration was to be held in the main ballroom. It took me more than it should have to figure out where that was, and another few to find Luscinia, who I was supposed to walk in with. _Hand in hand!_

He was propped up against a wall, his hands crossed over his chest, and sulking in his usual attire. I envied him, he could go everywhere in that same clothes yet I'd to wear the most profound things; it didn't seem fair.

He looked irritated as I reached him, but said nothing. I took his arm because it was expected of us, and taking in a deep breath, walked in through the towering double doors that slung open for us and granted us pass.

This was a occasion celebrating my homeland and me. Perhaps, it wouldn't be just as terrible as I imagine it to be.

_I can hide what I'm feeling,  
But I can't stop what I'm feeling.  
I can pretend that I am whole inside  
Even though I am empty inside..._

The first thing that struck me was the hordes of people moving around the place, chatting amongst themselves animatedly. There had to be at least a thousand people there. Groups of people who had been hovering around the snack table while others talked, paused on their tracks and fell silent as Luscinia strode in with me trailing slightly behind him, my steps hesitant.

I casted a glance around and watched as everyone bowed towards the two of us; a humble gesture. But I knew very well that the respect was meant for my husband only, and I was nothing more than the pitiful spoiled princess. I could see it in their eyes.

Luscinia led me to a corner of the room where we stood as people began to make a bee-line towards us to shake hands with Luscinia or perhaps exchange a few words. Plastering a smile on my lips and nodding as amiably as possible to everyone who approached us, I looked around us.

I didn't see Orang or Vasant, for which I was thankful. I spied Sorush, but his back was turned towards us and busy entertaining his own set of guests. It would take him hours to free himself and join us it seemed.

I removed my hand from Luscinia's arm and tried to act casual yet elegant. Someone handed me champagne which I took but didn't drink. I took another look around.

"Who are all these people?"

"Most of them are from Ades, but there are a few delegates from Anatory and Kartoffel, our other allies."

Which made me Turan's delegate. It was a little depressing. Luscinia wandered over to a group of people and started talking while I stayed back. I sipped my champagne and tried not to look like I wanted to kill him for ditching me.

"Well, well, I'll be damned!" A voice exclaimed behind me, "What are you doing here?"

"Dio!" I squealed, whirling around to see the white haired man and couldn't help but skip over into his open arms, "Oh my God!"

He grinned, "I know right?"

"How are you?" I couldn't help the smile that broke out either.

"Alright, but, seriously, what are you doing here?"

I gave him a small version of everything that had happened, but it didn't sound as bad as I thought it was. Dio looked mad anyway and I was relieved.

"That's the most bizarre story I've heard all evening! How's a marriage supposed to hold a treaty together?" Then he paused to study me, "Have you even talked to your sister or father since coming here?"

I grimaced and looked around. Luscinia was still talking to people with his back turned towards me. Alauda, too, was nowhere in sight. I took the chance to take Dio's arms and pull him away from the earshot of people I didn't trust. I chose a corner where Luscinia couldn't easily locate me.

"It's not allowed," I explained seeing his puzzled expression, "Luscinia, that's my husband..."

"I know who he is, alright," I thought I saw his eyes darken at the mention of Luscinia's name, but I could hardly be certain with the shadows playing with my sight.

"He's an utter jerk, I'll tell you that. Come on Dio, you of all people should know whether I would write a letter passing on Ades's information to Turan! He has forbidden me from writing home under that clause of all the reasons! Millia is probably worried sick as we speak."

"That's just their excuse," he huffed.

"For all he thinks, I'm divulging information!"

Dio raised an eyebrow, "Do you have any information to divulge?"

I thought about it, "Well," I said, "they do have some stuck up Generals."

Dio laughed and looped his arm through mine. It was so good to be able to talk to someone who knew before I became Liliana Hafez. I drank some champagne actually enjoyed myself for a few minutes.

"Hey, Dio!"

Dio and I both turned to look at Sorush.

"Sorush, hey!

"You two know each other?"

Sorush bounced over and gave him the one-armed hug that all men give, before explaining to me with a wink, "Dio and I go way back."

"He used to hit on my sister," Dio whispered in explanation. I laughed.

Vasant seemed to come out of nowhere; she unlike the male Generals, had ditched her uniform and was wearing a dress of striking black. Sorush seemed to have swallowed his tongue. I giggled lightly.

"How's it going, Vasant?" I was surprised Dio even knew her.

"Fine. How are you Dio-san?" She asked, stealing a glance around the room, ignoring me of course. Like I cared.

After making pleasant talk with Dio for a minute longer, Vasant left us to ourselves. Sorush heaved a sigh of relief and the three of us chatted and had quite a time. Dio asked me in undertone if he could tell everything in front of Sorush, which I replied as a positive. Sorush was the one person I trusted here in Ades, if I trusted anyone at all.

Dio updated me on things that have been happening at Kartoffel mostly since he was posted there, and added the little that he knew of Turan from the words of mouth. It was nice hearing about Turan. Millia and father were fine, as far as Dio knew because he had been recently off to missions in Anatory and had not had the time to be keeping tabs on Turan. Well, that would explain why he hadn't known of my 'marriage' until tonight.

_I might convince you  
That I don't need you,  
But I can't convince myself._

_They tell me that there is more to life  
And that I can find more to life  
Without you._

"Why, hello Dio-san!"

We all jumped at the sudden voice. The people nearby fell silent and turned to look at us and the man who was talking. He was tall and chubby and had big ham hands. One of them reached forward and began to pump Dio's.

"Why I didn't know you'd be here. Is your sister not around?"

Dio tried to remove his hand. "Uh...Delphine...she's away." He wiped his hands on his robes and turned to us, his face pained, "This is Ran Mao. He's a nobleman from one of the Houses of Anatory."

The man, Ran Mao, zeroed in on me. I almost flinched when he took my hand. He didn't shake it, but held it in both of his and stared into my eyes.

"My, my, aren't you a beauty? You must be the Premier's wife. What's a beautiful thing like you doing with a stiff thing like him?"

"It was an arranged marriage."

He made a clucking sound. My hand was starting to lose circulation. "Such a shame. You would have made an excellent Mao. All the women in my family have magnificent bodies." His gaze dropped, and muttered under his breath although we all heard it clearly, "A fine Mao, indeed."

I was suddenly aware of Luscinia watching us from where he stood. A warning of 'don't tick him off' flew. I made appropriate excuses, making sure to smile enough so that we didn't offend him and we walked away before one of us murdered him. Dio let out an aggravated breath once away from Ran Mao.

"I hate him. And he's always at these things, I saw him how he was with my sister and with Sophia and Tatiana."

I nodded; I didn't like the vibe that man gave off. But I noticed Dio mentioned three times about a sister that I never heard of before and now was spewing names of females that I never heard of either. But I didn't pursue the subject; Dio was sensitive about too many things.

Sorush sipped in his champagne, "He most likely harasses the women all the time."

I nodded. "He fits the profile of a harasser too."

"Profile?" Dio asked.

"Too much touching, talking and wondering eyes."

"Not to mention he's a total creep," Sorush growled.

"That too."

Dio looked worried, "Do you think Anatory wants a war?"

I glanced at Mao. He had captured Vasant by the arm and was staring at her legs. Sorush looked ready to kill him, his grip on the champagne glass getting tighter by the second.

"I'd bet my inheritance on it."

It turned out that a lot of people at the celebration had never seen me before, either too busy to turn up in the wedding or too lazy. I actually had to go make small talk with a bunch of strangers who hated my Kingdom. Dio had to do the same, but Kartoffel was neutral zone. He was used to this kind of thing.

When Sorush disappeared into the crowd Dio lowered his voice, "So you are now married to Luscinia Hafez, huh?"

I smiled bitterly, "Yeah, pretty much."

It was meant to make him laugh out, but it seemed to evoke the opposite reaction, "Well, Liliana," he never called me by my name unless he was being serious, so the mention of my name made me look straight into his eyes, "Be careful, okay? Luscinia is known to be...unpredictable."

I searched his eyes, was it me or were those eyes similar to Luscinia's and Alauda's? I dismissed it with a small laugh that didn't quite reach my eyes, "How much more can he hurt me? He already stopped me from corresponding with my family...and took away my freedom. I guess."

But Dio didn't laugh along with me this time either and it worried me slightly.

For the better part of the night, I had to listen to boring stories, kept my temper in check, and played nice with the other delegates. My ass was pinched and men stared down the front of my dress. Luscinia had thrown me to the wolves. He did it on purpose. I know he did. He's probably taking payback for last night.

_But they do not know  
What my life was with you  
And what little my life is now  
Now that I am without you._

But what happened next was something that would make the Great and Powerful Luscinia Hafez lose it. And it didn't even happen to him.

In the midst of all the chaos and booze, my friend Mao managed to locate me again. There wasn't even time for me to blink before he was right in my face, talking about Anatory's finances and measuring my hips.

"So I told the rest of the council, look, it's not as if we want a war, but we can't afford it!" He dissolved into laughter. I smiled politely, my gaze wandering around the room. Where was Luscinia? I hadn't seen him since I left him to accompany Dio.

"How are you adjusting to life here?" His question startled me. I'd been asked a couple of times, but he was the last person I thought I'd hear it from.

"It's a little monotonous, but it's nice and peaceful." Such a lie.

Mao nodded all too seriously, "I understand. Life can be...hard when you're suddenly faced with such a sudden change. Not to mention you're a woman."

I couldn't stop myself, "Mr. Mao, what does my being a woman have to do with adjusting to my new life?"

He laughed, "What a question! Men are stronger, don't you see? Women aren't cut out for such drastic changes."

I traced the rim of my glass with my finger, my eyes downcast, "So, what you're saying is that women are the inferior species, no?"

"Yes! Exactly!" He seemed delighted that I had grasped the concept.

"Frankly, Mr. Mao, I find that to be absolutely a load of rubbish."

He deflated and looked confused, "Really, now?"

"Men and women are equal."

His face colored slightly, "From an anatomical-"

"Don't let a few extra parts obscure your judgment now."

He thought about it for a moment, "Even if we assume that were true, take your own country Ades for example."

I bit myself from retorting that Ades was not my country, Turan was.

He continued, "Ades allowed only one woman in its General rank, didn't they? And it was of course only because Vasant-san comes from a splendid family background."

I opened my mouth to disagree and present some good counter logic, but he beat me to it.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over things like this! Just let the men take care of everything and you'll be alright," He winked.

I was very tempted to throw my champagne into his smiling face. How could anyone be so damn appalling? And why did he keep touching me? And then suddenly just like that, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out a door.

"Why don't you show me around, dear?" He stroked my arm, leaving goose bumps in its tracks.

"Actually," I started weakly, too disorientated by the change to events.

"You wound me, Liliana-san! As partial owner of this magnificent palace, it is your job to escort me around. A man could very well get lost in here," His eyes narrowed slightly, "That wouldn't be very hospitable of Ades, now would it?"

Did the bastard just threaten me?

I conceded to playing along, lest I offended the man and gave him an excuse to start a war. I was here to stop a war damnit, not start another! But the more time I spent walking in the company of this man, the more it seemed like there was no other way to settle this but with a war.

Mao talked the entire time, rambling on about something or another, I wasn't really paying any attention, just trying my best not to let the smile on my face falter.

"...but that is how it is," He came to a sudden stop and tapped on a door. "What's in there?"

I wasn't entirely sure, I didn't really get the chance to get acquainted with my own house. But it seemed Mao wasn't really interested in the answer as he threw the door open.

"Oh, just a spare bedroom," Warning bells went off in my head immediately and I struggled to come up with the best excuse to vanish from the scene as fast as I could, but it was too late as he grabbed my arm again, this time in an iron grip, "Come on, come in here."

I jerked my arm out of his grip taking him by surprise with my sudden retaliation and made a break for it. I would have made it if it weren't for underestimating his speed. For his age and size, he was shockingly agile and immediately jumped up in front of me, blocking the door way. Unable to stop midway, I crashed into him. He grabbed both of my arms, and used his leg to shut the door close behind him as he dragged me away from the door and towards the bed.

Something pricked in the side of my neck and with a jolt I realized it just as my movements turned sluggish and my brain started to fog. The bastard, I gritted my teeth and tried to squirm against his death grip, in vain.

"You drugged me."

He pushed me down on the bed. I tried to resist, but my legs had turned numb and he easily hoisted me onto the bed, laying me spread eagle below him. This couldn't possibly be happening!

"I don't usually have to drug my women, but in this case I've made an exception," He nuzzled my neck. His hand crept to my leg, exposed where my dress parted to reveal my thigh. His breath was hot on my neck and I could feel him smiling against my skin.

I couldn't move. I was fucking frozen. I couldn't even turn my head away from the kiss he forced on my mouth. His hand crept further up my thigh. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and I bit down as hard as I could. He swore and jerked back.

My mind was screaming and I tried to follow its suit but nothing came out of mouth. As if understanding what I was trying to do, he laughed mirthlessly, "That won't work, dear. Now behave and this won't have to be so painful."

Tears began to prickle behind my eyes. His hands were all over me, cupping my breasts, squeezing my thighs, then he was moving higher and higher. With a low growl, he shoved off the top half of my dress to my waist. He bruised me with his touch and bit me hard enough to make me bleed. He yanked my hair to bring me closer so he could press his lips against mine. He fumbled with his clothes, beginning to undress himself.

No! This wasn't going to happen to me! No! NO! I have to move! Move, I ordered my body. Move. Move. MOVE!

My fingers curled into a fist. It connected soundly with his cheek, crushing the bone under my hand instantly and he flew off me, landing on the floor. I jumped up to my feet, yanking my dress over my shoulders before I grabbed the bastard by his hair and slammed him clumsily but roughly into the wall. Growling in pain, he made a blind move to catch me, but I dodged to the right and kicked him right in the groin.

He screamed so loud that the guards came running. They were just in time to see him go flying through the room and smash into one of the furniture as I gave myself sometime to breathe in and out. Luscinia, naturally, appeared out of nowhere. So did the rest of party. I could see Sorush and Orang up at the front by Luscinia's side.

"What the fuck?" I think that was Dio swearing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Luscinia asked, his voice every bit firm and authoritative as it's supposed to be; like this didn't faze him in the least.

Mao pointed at me with a shaky finger. I realized I wasn't too decent and tried to hold what was left of my dress close to my chest, "She's nuts! She dragged me out here and started beating me-"

I couldn't believe the atrocity of this man!

"I'm reporting this to my council as soon as I get up! They won't stand this! Oh God, I think my hand is broken," He glanced down at his mangled arm, "It is! You wench, you fucking broke my arm!"

"After you tried to rape me!"

Silence.

Luscinia looked at me, expression unreadable. I was too busy trying maintain my dignity and stay covered to look him back in the eye. My lip was bleeding and my shoulder hurt. And I couldn't stop the trembling.

"Lies! You force yourself on me and then claim this bullshit? My council will hear of this! Ades cannot be trusted, no, no! We will go to war! Mark my words, woman, we will go to war!"

It made my lips quiver, this had been what I'd been trying to avoid; for my sake, for my country's sake. I growled, "Shut the fuck up you sick-"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence, because Luscinia came striding in, and punched Mao right on the face. And although his expression remained still unreadable as ever, I found myself thinking that I understood him a bit more now than ever.

I felt all the reasons of being mad at my husband just dissolve into thin air.

_How can I learn to love someone else  
When I haven't stopped loving you?_

**To be continued  
**

**A/N: **Featuring "I Can Hide What I'm Feeling" by Anonymous, collected from Google.


	7. Stay with Me

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing. All characters belong to Range Murata. The following contents are purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only, without any intention of infringing upon any copyright.

* * *

_A Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing Fanfiction_

**In Sweet Scene of Serene**

Chapter VII  
Stay with Me

* * *

I hate throwing up. The whole thing is just gross. Your body locks up and your stomach clenches. Your throat burns and you ache all over and wish you would just die already. But you don't. And it sucks.

The nurse had warned me that the bastard had pumped me full of toxins and, one way or the other; they were going to come out. They came out alright; right out of my mouth and into the toilet. And it was all I would be doing for the rest of the week. Since the fateful night five days ago, I had practically been living in the bathroom. The last two days had been especially really bad. I was awake for only a little.

When I wasn't hurling, I was either sweating or shivering. My stomach rejected anything that even resembled food, my head hammered, and my throat was so sore I couldn't even moan in pain. I couldn't keep anything down, but I ate anyways or else Sorush would drop in to force me to eat. And I didn't want that. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, weak and stinking. Whether it was Sorush or Luscinia, I didn't want to be seen.

It was bad enough to be thought of as 'a weak damsel in distress from Turan' without people seeing me in this state.

So I ate to keep off Sorush from visiting my washroom. Meanwhile, Luscinia had moved to another bedroom, the one beside mine (previously referred to as 'ours'). The nurses' order; she didn't want to disturb him while checking on me. If I could, I would roll my eyes. I saw the looks she gave him; it was more like she couldn't see straight if she were in the same room as Luscinia. But I was happy, it saved me from having to avoid him, remember our great fight?

Yeah, I felt ashamed for running out on him.

In the meantime, Ades had found a cold cell for Ran Mao.

_I remember a prison of all memories  
And I'm drowning in tears  
Come and help me please  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Baby when the lights go down._

The only good thing that came out of this incident is that I managed to find another friend within these suffocating walls.

Once again I was in the washroom throwing up everything and nothing. There was a knock on the door, and I managed to call out a weak mangled, "Come in."

Alma stepped in hesitatingly, a dark haired lady at her heels. The teen bowed to me in respect before rushing down to my side, holding my hair out of my face as I poured out everything once again.

Coughing out the remnants, I raised my head from the toilet's mouth and wiped off my mouth with the back of my palm feebly.

Alma patted my head and let my hair fall over my shoulders. I rinsed my mouth with cold water which made my teeth sting. When sure that nothing would come out of my mouth anytime soon, I looked up at the silent lady in the farthest corner of the washroom, trying her best to blend into the wall.

I offered a tiny, weak smile.

Alma getting the train of my thoughts, jumped up immediately and pounced over to the lady, "Hime-sama! Meet Saima-sama, your lady-in-waiting!"

"Oh," that was my response and I regretted it as soon as it came out, because my lack of response clearly had Saima even more unnerved.

I was thinking up of an idea with my throbbing head on how to mend this misapprehension, when Saima broke out, "I-I'm really, really sorry! I'm so-sorry th-that you don't l-like me..." her melodious voice quivered as she bowed down, her hair falling all over her shoulders. In the fluorescent light I noted that her hair was not black, but of a dark purplish shade.

I couldn't get my feet or my body to move. Someone really needed to stop her profuse apologizes.

_I was so crazy  
All the time I made you cry._

_You walked away and never said goodbye  
On and on, on and on  
I guess I lost you  
Now you are gone._

When she had calmed down a little, I told her not to worry and that's how our first phase of friendship began.

She told me about herself. Saima Alum was the heiress of the Alum House of Ades, a family infamous for their prodigious males, both in ability and alluring looks. Saima, like her male relatives, wass equally gorgeous. With her dark purple curtain of hair hanging to her waist and darkest blue eyes, almost close to black, she was a sight to see.

Saima was the lone female in her House born in the last century. I had thought it was a good thing, but she said otherwise.

Women didn't have a lot of power in Ades. The higher authority in families always rested with the men, and very little with women as they were basically seen as the weaker class. I hadn't even lived in the place for a month and I already knew that this was going to be a problem.

"Just how different is Turan?" Saima asked me.

"Very. Power is determined by rank, and rank was decided based on skills alone. No one was singled out because of sex or race or royalty. We've a lot of women in our army ranks and, so far, they've proved to be a great support for Turan." I looked eye to eye with Saima.

I don't know what thoughts ran through her mind at that moment, but I knew the wish to show her family that she too could do something on her own, despite her gender, glowed a modest bit sharper.

Now it became clear to me why only one woman was selected into the Ades Army. But that also meant that Vasant was strong, and I wasn't very happy with the realization.

A bit by bit we plunged deep into our stories of life. I was already starting to have a best friend here. When I had first met Sorush, I had heaved a sigh of relief. But Saima was far better. A girl who knew all about girls, therefore a person I could relate to, and she could relate to me.

Abruptly, it was Saima who blurted out something that made me choke.

After empting my stomach for the umpteenth time Alma had brought me a cup of tea, which I was devouring happily. I took a sip of my tea and listened to Alma's chatters, Saima doing the same, only her cup clutched in her hands folded on her lap. Out of the blue Saima let out a breath of air.

"I'm sorry that you had to marry him, but I am so glad that I didn't."

It was lucky I had already swallowed my sip of tea, otherwise I would have choked on it in surprise.

"Do what?"

Alma catching the topic, smirked, "It's almost time for Saima-sama to marry. She almost had a heart failure when the council told her she might have to marry the Premier."

Saima flushed, "Yeah, well, I'd rather marry someone who I at least know. The Premier? I don't think he even knows my name."

"Not too sure he knows mine either," I blew air through my lips, "It could have been worse though. Luscinia almost leaves me to do my own thing, and I really appreciate that."

And I did. Luscinia pretty much ignored me most of the time, but I didn't care. I filled my free time with books and recently I discovered some good book in there too. I discovered if I got restless and wanted to go out, then I could just go. I didn't have to clear it with anybody, and it didn't matter if I stayed gone all day. Because Alauda would always trail behind me, and that was satisfactory enough for my husband, knowing that I wasn't attempting on another 'suicide'.

Saima was soft and quiet and delicate. I didn't know where I'd fit in along with her, but I figured it didn't matter. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen and I'd deal with it. I had so far. What could be worse than a husband who ignores you and having only three friends in a whole, wide Kingdom?

I liked Saima, and she seemed to like me too. On our first day, we ended up chatting until late in the afternoon, after the sun had gone down for the day. And that too sitting on the cold marble floor of my washroom. How weird! It made me smile after Saima left. And throw up a second later.

By night the vomiting had almost resided, the nurse said so and given a day or two I would be up and going all about the place. It made me cheery.

_I tried to hide the pain,  
But all I see is you, you  
How can I do it?  
I don't have a clue._

_On and on, on and on  
I guess I lost now you are gone._

When at one point of the night Luscinia turned up, I don't know whether it was the sickness rushing back or my embarrassment, which made me throw up at the sight of him leaning against the washroom doorframe.

"Good Lord," I moaned. I sat back, resting my head on the wall with a thump.

Luscinia took the liberty to crouch in front of me, "Still sick?"

"Oh, they promised I would be up in no time," Aware that my breath had to be reeking, I turned my face away from him. I didn't like the guy, but that didn't mean I wanted to breathe gag breath in his face.

He offered me a glass of water and helped me stand. I rinsed my mouth and spat into the sink. The blood flowed away from my head and I swayed on my feet. But Luscinia caught my elbow and led me out of the washroom.

"You are burning up," he noted. I felt the back of my neck and checked my pulse points.

"I guess..." I never finished my sentence because the sickness was coming back and before long I was kneeling before the toilet, hurling down my empty stomach into the toilet again.

"That is going to take a few days," pointed Luscinia.

I was exhausted and sore and my throat hurt. He shoved another glass of water under my nose.

"Thanks," I rasped. I gathered my hair off my left shoulder, lifting it in an attempt to cool myself off a little.

"Here," He brought together all my hair and held it for me. I tried to smile in gratitude. That felt a little better, with no hair sticking to my sweating face. Luscinia's eye strayed to my scar. Oh god, I thought. I forgot all about that. My stomach forced me to stop thinking about what my husband might or might not think of a fairly new scar.

Even in the middle of throwing up, I felt the lightest of the touch on my bare back, a privilege which my nightie offered. I suppressed a shiver as his fingers grazed my bare skin. Then we both froze.

I think in that one moment, with that one touch, all my sickness disappeared and all weird kinds of fluttering and pounding erupted inside me. What was this? Something in me coiled as my breath hitched. Luscinia's fingers traced the scar on my neck and I jolted back to reality. The moment was over as suddenly as it had started as Luscinia withdrew his fingers as if they had come in touch with an inferno.

As I leaned back against the washroom wall, the tiles felt cooler than before. Goosebumps popped up all over my skin. Even in my thickest nighties and the long sleeves, I was shivering. But all I hoped was that the hitch of my breath had been gone unnoticed by my husband.

"I feel like shit," I moaned. Luscinia eyed me for a second and then left. I guess he didn't feel like sticking around to listen to me whine. I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes, my heart continuing to hammer.

"Our suspicion was right about Anatory," His words were so unexpected when he returned, that I had to blink twice before it made sense.

I sighed, "I was really hoping it wasn't."

He rubbed his hands over his face, "Yeah, me too. One problem is barely over and done with and now another one pops up."

I chewed the inside of my mouth thoughtfully, before saying, "Well," Watching as he looked at me expectantly which made me swallow, "Anatory just didn't exactly 'pop up'," I made quotations in the air, "They've always been there."

"True," He peered sideways at me, "What exactly do you know about them?"

"Not much," I answered truthfully. "What I've got is based on assumption and three years experience as a diplomat. In Turan, we respect them and try to stay as far as possible from them due to their infamous reputation for jumping to their guns."

He kept quiet then said, "The council wants to talk to you," I jumped, nearly spilling the glass of water I held in my hand.

"What for?" I demanded, defensive.

"They were going to talk to you about...what happened the other night," Somehow he didn't look at me. Luscinia looked highly uncomfortable.

I arched a brow, "They want to talk about my attack?"

He nodded, still looking away.

"What are you going to do about it? I mean, knowing Anatory, they may even go to war over this. You don't want that. So are you going to let him go?"

"He stays where he is," Luscina snapped, his eyes meeting mine finally, "If he's uncomfortable, tough. He threatened and attacked my wife. He's lucky I didn't kill him."

I felt a smirk tugging at my lips although I was actually very taken aback. I'd been so sick that everyone had been careful not to mention the attack in front me until now. I hadn't been conscious enough to even think about it.

As he talked a bit more about it, I came to realize that Luscinia was not only talking about taking on the Mao House of Anatory, but all the Houses of Anatory! My heart flopped. He was taking them on for me.

Mao had attacked me, and he had punched the bastard in the face. Anatory was threatening war and Luscinia was standing his ground. He came to check on me when I am lying on the floor, sick. He had come to my rescue when I was in trouble. He was fighting another nation because of what had happened to me. He asked my opinion on a matter that was important to everyone in Ades even though I had only came to live here for less than a month.

If I wasn't careful, I was going to start thinking my husband was actually a decent human being.

The said husband sighed and stood to leave, "Try not to stir up too much trouble while I'm gone. I don't think I could handle any more drama right now."

I stuck my tongue out at him before I could stop myself. He chuckled a little and squeezed my shoulder as he brushed past me. I watched him go.

And if I wasn't really careful, I might actually start to like the guy.

"Thank you," I whispered nevertheless. He turned in the doorway to look at me. He nodded once, and then quietly slid out of the door.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all...?

_I remember a voice  
That was calling my name  
And I know that someday  
You will feel the same._

_Stay with me, stay with me  
Baby when the lights go down._

When I opened my eyes next, Luscinia was picking me up bridal style. It made me feel like we were out from some soap opera. Or was this a fragment of one of my bizarre dreams, with a loving husband and doses of romance? It was strange enough to be a dream; I didn't think the cold Premier of Ades picks up women in his arms like this.

He didn't let me complain, not that I think I would, "A night in the bed and you will be all fine again," he reasoned.

Luscinia's body was warm, and comforting for some reason. And god did he smell heavenly! I wondered how I have never gotten a whiff of it while sharing the same bed as him. I must be an idiot.

Snuggled in Luscinia's protective arms, I felt safe. When he had put me safe into the bed, he pulled some blankets toward me. He used a pillow to support my head and somehow brandished a rubber band to tie up my irritating hair. Sitting, I tied my long blond hair with shaking hands.

Securing me into the gulfs of blankets, he then rose, "Get some sleep."

And his word worked like magic on me, because suddenly I was so tired and just wanted to close my eyes and sleep. I felt dizzy and stretched out on the bed. "Hmmm, what day is it?"

"Saturday," his reply was monotonous.

I'd been like this for exactly a week then.

My head didn't even hit the pillow before my eyes closed and I was out. I didn't even feel it when Luscinia covered me with more layers of blanket or when he switched off the lamp.

"Stay with me," the words that slipped off my lips were subconscious and shocking, but the prospect of Luscinia fulfilling it was even more astounding.

And when he laid down beside me, I didn't know what I was doing when I rolled over and put my head on his chest. The fact that I did it on reflex could say something, but I wasn't awake enough to figure it out.

I slept soundly that night after a long time. No nightmares haunting my sleep. Only once in that night I woke up, and discovered his arms wrapped around my waist. They tightened when I moved and my heart clenched. Was this how women felt sleeping in their husbands' arms?

He sighed in his sleep, burying his face in my hair, and then he was still. I put my head in his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart. I decided I had a lot of thinking to do about him. But for the time being I drifted back to sleep listening in to his soft heartbeats. I was safe, for now, in my husband's arms.

And when I awoke finally feeling more refreshed and recovered than I had in days, Luscinia had long gone back to his work. But my pillows smelled deliciously like him and I couldn't help but bury by face in it.

_I remember a prison of all memories  
And I'm drowning in tears  
Come and help me please._

_Stay with me Stay with me  
Baby when the lights go down._

**To be continued**

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait guys, my exams are finally over with. I know this chapter made little progress on the storyline, but hopefully things will start to pick up soon. So stay tuned! Featured song "Stay with Me" by Akcent.


End file.
